White dragon hotel
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: Yuki works at a hotel, a duel tournament is being held near by and familair faces appear, will Yuki be able to hide, or will Johan discover what truly happened to his best friend? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**White Dragon Hotel:**

Au: Well yes, another one... I have made my new years resolution to finish of my other stories, including this one... so anyway, i'm nearly finished the third chappie of Harry Potter, so expect that up soon. And Merlin shall be up soon as well. So heres another to the list . Oh i did this story cus i work in a hotel and to make it clear, the conditions are not as bad as how im going to make it.

Summary: Yuki works in a hotel, one of the finest to be exact. A tournamnet is being held and familiar faces appear, is Yuki who he seems to be, or will Johan discover what happened to his best friend.

Warning: it is Yaoi, if you have read my other stuff, you should know by now thats all i write .

**Chapter 1:**

Flashback:

_"What do you mean I can't stay!" a voice cried, a young brunette stood in the duelling office, in front of the manager who owned the duelling stadium that they were presently in._

_"I'm sorry, you're an exceptional duelist, excellent even, too good. And to be honest, we're losing crowds. And losing crowds means losing money. You win everytime, and its not exciting anymore, I'm sorry, but you have to go" The Manager explained, true guilt on his face as he watched the dual coloured hair boy struggle to hold back the tears._

_"But duelling is all I know... You were the only company to take me in, you're my last hope" _

_"I am truly sorry, good bye Judai"_

End flashback:

Deep brown eyes opened tiredly, staring blankly up at the ceiling above. A constant beeping of a digital clock alerted the bedded boy of the time, 6:15 am, the boy let out a loud groan as he threw the thin covers from his body, he swung his legs over and hefted his body up to sit.

"Another day..." he moaned as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Begrudgingly he grabbed the remote that lay on the bed-side unit and flicked on the t.v. The screen was fuzzy at first, but it soon sorted itself out and the boy groaned even more at the screen. It was a duel, and not just any, it was a qualifer, to the recent tournament being held.

The boy rose from his bed, stretching out his back, feeling it pop in several places, he soon grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom, leaving on the t.v. He stripped himself of his boxers, throwing them in the linen basket, and quickly stepped into the shower, soon hot water spluttered from the shower head soaking the boys' dark hair and tanned body.

_"Oh and he's done it again folks, Johan Anderson and his gem deck are on their ways to the semi-finals."_

_"That's right Bill, Johan has striving through the duelling world with his powerful deck for quite some time now, winning many tournaments on the way. I can't see there being anyone who can beat him" _the two commentators chatted amongst themselves.

"Pft, that could have been me..." The dark haired teen huffed as he towel dried himself, the screen flashed once more, showing an image of the winner, a tall, teal haired boy, with stunning emerald eyes smiled out to the camera.

"Johan..." suddenly the phone rang, bringing the boy out of his thought, he raced for the phone, picking it up with ease.

"Yuki here, how can I help?" he asked, his voice professional and polite.

"Oh Yuki, you're up? That's good, look we need your help as soon as you're ready, just a few things" a male spoke, Yuki just rolled his eyes at the screechy voice.

"Yeah ok, I'm just getting ready now Tsuki"

"OK, see you in a minute" Tsuki hung up the phone, making Yuki sigh. After he dried himself he went to his wardobe, from inside he pulled out a pair of black boxers and trousers and a black shirt, throwing them on in haste. He gave one last glance in the wardrobe, seeing a pair of white jeans, and a red jacket that had been hung up there for months. Yuki shook his head, before slamming the doors shut. Yuki quickly shuffled on some black shoes and grabbed a name badge.

_"Yuki" _was all it said, and pinning it onto his shirt, Yuki made a dash for the door, completely forgetting about the t.v. where Johan now was waving at the crowd.

_"I'm telling ya now folks, I don't think anyone can beat this kid, he is on his way to victory once more. The next rounds and the final are going to be held in Domino city, where all competitors will be staying at the Kaiba corps own hotel "The white dragon""_

...

"Hello, White dragon hotel, Tsuki speaking, how may I be of service?" a tall, blonde haired man spoke from behind a posh looking desk, the reception of the "White dragon" was pristine white, everything was either white, blue or black, from the white walls and sofas', the beautiful black rug that lay in the centre of the room, to the sequined blue cushions that decorated every chair possible. The tables were glass topped, decorated with tiny black vases with blue roses. In the corner was a grand, black piano. On the opposite side from the revolving, glass doors was a huge 56 inch t.v that showed nothing but duels or results of duels. For the "White dragon hotel" was a building only for duelists.

Staff members were required to wear black uniforms, to make them stand out from the public, so every so often people were seen passing by, carrying trays of breakfast or simply setting up the lounge area.

"Yes, will that be two nights?" Tsuki questioned as he tapped away at the computer, the phone trapped between his shoulder and ear.

"Hey Yuki!" a young girl with cherry, red hair beamed as said teen walked down the ebony spiral staircase.

"Hey, Sora" Yuki replied, Sora and Yuki hav been friends for months, well ever since Yuki started.

"Got many rooms today?" Yuki asked, the older girl was in house keeping, so cleaned rooms.

"Yeah, quite a few arrivals today" Sora replied.

"Really, on a Sunday?" Sora nodded.

"Yep, its that tournament this week, so got to get rooms ready for those taking part" Yukis' shoulders sunk ever so lightly.

"Yuki.. are you alri"

"HEY YUKI! I need ya" Tsuki cried, Sora glared at the receptionist but rolled her eyes.

"You know it's not very professional to shout across a room" she scolded him.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do, you're in housekeeping, anyway Yuki come on" Yuki just grumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the irate blonde.

"See you later Sora" he waved over his shoulder. Sora gave a quick goodbye back, before travelling up the stairs. Yuki stood by the desk, waiting for the blonde to finish tapping away on his computer.

"Right, well Yuki, we had a conference last night, so you're needed to help clear the tables away, then some of the guests are leaving this morning and would like help with their bags, so have you got a bleep so I can contact you?" the blonde asked, raising an expecting brow up as his cyber blue eyes met molten golden brown. The dark haired boy just waved said bleep in front of the receptionists' face.

"Alright then, what you waiting for?" Yuki rolled his eyes once again when the blonde made a shooing notion with his hands. He clicked his tongue as he headed towards the small hallway, with a sea coloured, glass sign engraved with the words "Conference rooms" on the wall. He walked further down the corridor, where the sounds of shifting tables was easily heard.

"No Oto, you're not lifting it!"

"I am Uda, its heavy" two voices yelled from the room, Yuki had to stifle his chuckle as he watched the two friends try to lift a large table.

"Need any help guys?" he asked, he chuckled at the relieved faces of the two. Oto, had deep brown hair that spiked in every direction possible, the brown contrasting greatly with his bright blue eyes, the other teen Uda had ultramarine hair, with matching eyes, the two teens were about average height for nineteen year olds, both of similiar small build.

"Hey Yuki... erm yeah we do..." Oto stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Yuki nodded as he approached the table, he easliy managed to lift the table on its side, snapping the legs so they collasped to flatten down.

"Wow... we could have done that" Uda snorted, but he carried a light blush over his pale skin.

"I know I know, anyway, now you can just roll it along" Yuki instructed as he began to roll the table, steering it to the back of the room where all the spare tables and chairs are kept.

"Awesome" the two commented as they began to do the same to the much smaller tables. The three did this for an hour before Yukis' bleep went off.

"Well thats' me guys, I best go, you two will be ok right?" Yuki asked as he started for the door.

"Yeah, we're good now" Oto smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"See ya Yuki!" Uda cried as he carried a couple of chairs across the room. Yuki saltuted the two before rushing down the hall.

...

"Ah Yuki, room 67 wants their bags brought down, then rooms 78, 113, 98, 222 and then 120. In that order" Tsuki stated, Yuki huffed as he nodded. And before he was shoed away, he was of, taking the steps two at a time as he ran to the second floor.

"Right 67, 67..." he glided past the many numbered door, the long corridor seeming to never end. Golden plaques shimmered as he past, black numbers striking out against the colour. Finally he arrived, he gently knocked on the door and waited patiently when he heard the shuffling from behind.

"Just coming!" a woman called, the door was flung open to reveal a tall, lanky woman with bleached blonde hair.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm here to help with the luggage" Yuki smiled politely, the woman eyed him up for a moment, a sly smile spreading on her lips as she did so. But it faded when her mobile began to ring.

"One second... Hello? yes I'm on my way down. Yes... no, someone is here to help see you in a minute" she hung up, stuffing the device in her pocket.

"Well then, here you go darling" the woman handed Yuki two, very overfilled suitcases, whilst she pulled along a much, smaller, lighter one behind her. She pulled the door shut and made her way down the hall, Yuki trudging along behind her.

"Those bags aren't too heavy are they" she smiled over her shoulder.

"No Ma'am, I'm fine" Yuki politely retorted, yet inside he was groaning and moaning. The two arrived at the stairs, and carefully made their way down. A few moments later, they came to the reception. Tsuki beamed a sickly, over bearing smile as the woman approached.

"Ah madam, did you enjoy your stay?" the conversation continued as Yuki gently dumped the bags, a male strode up to him, big in size and height.

"I'll take them from here" he gruffed out, Yuki gratefully bowed, before turning on his heel to go fetch the rest of the bags. He puffed when he climbed the stairs once again, jogging up them. Room 78s' luggage was already by the door, a note telling Yuki to take them down now. So with a few curses Yuki stormed down the hall, down the stairs and again dumped the bags by the desk, only to re-do the routine. By the end of it, Yuki was panting, his arms, back and knees hurting from the tedious journeys. Now he was on the second floor, 120 blazing in front of his tired eyes. He knocked the door, his knuckles tingling.

"Who is it?" a accented voice cried, not just any accent, an Australian accent. Yuki almost froze at the voice, and a similiar growling noise.

"Alright Karen, I heard the door, crickey" Yuki gulped when he heard heeled boots trotting for the door, the handle turned, and inevietably opened. There, dressed in black jeans, white shirt and black sleeveless jacket, brown boots and cowboy hat perched on black locks of hair, was Jim "crocodile" Cook, his right eye still bandaged, his blue eye starring down at the less hsorter teen.

"Good day mate, thanks for doing this, I know it's a bit of a chore, but I can't do it alone" Jim smiled, unaware of just how scared Yuki was. But he quickly coughed, trying to be professional and not give any reason for the fossil loving man to be suspicious.

"It's no problem at all sir, now are you and your miss ready?" he tried to ask, knowing full well who else was in the room.

"My Miss... Oh ya mean Karen, nah she's not my lady friend... Karen come here" Yuki feigned surprise when a large crocodile waddled its way to the door.

"Woah!" Yuki squeaked, this time in shock at how big the reptile was. Jim chuckled as he tipped his hat back.

"Don't worry mate, she won't hurt cha"

"Right... erm well sir, may I take your bags?" the question seemed to throw the Ausie teen.

_"Hmm, normally people have a bigger reaction to Karen.." _but he shrugged it off as he grabbed his bags, three large ones, he gave one to Yuki and placed the other two in the hall. He then disappearred, coming back after a minute, with Karen strapped to his back.

"So to the reception then..." Yuki started.

"Woah, hold it mate, I'm not leaving, I'm just having a room changed, yea, I'm going to room 250, thats the suite right?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes sir, the blue eyes suite is the finest room we have, are you sharing it with others? it does have three beds" Jim nodded this time as they began to walk

"Yeah, just me and two of my mates" Yuki licked his lips, trying not to think who the other two could be. Jim took this moment to check out the boy, even though the boys' hair was a somewhat, midnight blue colour, there was something oddly familiar about the teen.

"What did you say your name was?" Yuki eeped a little, but coughed to cover it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Yuki" Jims' visible eye widened ever so slightly.

"Yuki eh? Well I'm Jim, ya know Karen" the reptile gave a growl. Yuki continued to walk ahead, he inwardly groaned when he thought of the two other flights of steps he was about to endure. Jim whistled as he gazed up.

"I'm guessing we got to go up those?"

"Indeed sir..." Yuki began to tackle the stairs, Jim quickly following.

"Haven't people heard of a lift in this place?" Jim gasped.

"The manager declined it, saying it would encourage the staff to become lazy if we had one." Yuki growled, he argued many a time with the manager, saying its not good for the guests, but as always was ignored.

"Damn..." Yuki gave a little chuckle.

"I guess you get used to it..." Jim panted.

"No, not really" Yuki replied, his knee started to throb with every step, threatening to give in, his back also protested, but Yuki went on, gritting his teeth. Finally the two made it up the stairs, and right in front of the door with the number 250 on it.

"Right... do you have the key already?" Yuki prayed deep down, and gave a mental happy dance when Jim produced it out of his pocket. Jim quickly opened the door, literally throwing the bags in the room, he took the one from Yuki and gave it the same treatment.

"Wow, very nice" the suite was huge, unlike the rest of the hotel, the blue eyes suite was just that, blue, blue carpets, blue walls and blue beds, only the couch and tables were black. The en-suite bathroom was white, with blue tiles on the floor. Back in the large main room, a big 42 inch t.v graced the wall.

"Oh yes, I love it" Jim beamed as he unstrapped Karen, allowing her to slide gracefully to the floor.

"Well thanks alot mate, hope to see you again" Jim smiled, Yuki nodded, wanting to nothing but to get out of there.

"Hope you enjoy your stay." And with that Yuki closed the door. Jim waited till he could no longer hear the tired footsteps of the teen, before he turned to face his companion. Yellow eyes stared up at him.

"It can't be him can it?" he asked, the croc just snarled, Jim sighed as he kicked his boots off.

"Well... I guess we just wait for the others now"

...

The morning seemed to drag on for poor Yuki as he carried large bags, dragged tables, carried more bags, helped lift beds, moved furniture and once again carried bags. His body screamed for a break as 12 o'clock neared, but he knew that it just meant more work for him as by that time it was made that a conference was to be held at 1 and the main conference room had to be set up. Yuki groaned when his bleep went off again, he was near ready to throw the thing across the resturant.

"Yuki are you ok?" a young waitress asked, her purple hair matching her violet eyes.

"Yeah just tired, Kai" Yuki replied as he stifled a yawn.

"Do you want me to help set up the conference?" she asked sweetly, she wasn't blind to the dark circles that formed under those golden, brown eyes, nor was she blind to the obvious pain he was in.

"No, you have your own job to do, setting up resturant for the dinner, but thanks Kai" Yuki smiled softly, but he frowned when the bleep went of again.

"I got to go, or else Tsuki will have a stroke" Kai giggled, she waved just as Yuki vanished from the room. Yuki power walked through the lounge, politely greeting guests as he passed, he could see Tsuki at the desk, handing over keys to guests.

"Enjoy your stay... Ah Yuki, about time" Tsuki almost cried, but controlled it as the guests left the desk.

"Sorry..." Yuki shrugged.

"Yes, well... you're needed in the bar, they are trying to re-arrange the furniture, but ya know how they get, so go along..." Yuki just stared at him.

"I was just by the resturant, they didn't say anything"

"That's not my fault" Tsuki dismissed the teen once more, the ringing of the phone ending their conversation. Yuki cursed as he stormed towards the bar, Tsuki just shrugged as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, White dragon hotel, Tsuki speaking, how may I be of service?"

"Ah, yes, and who am I speaking to..." he began to tap away on the keyboard.

"Oh yes, I have your room ready, yes... Mr Cook has already moved into it, yes... yes... certainly... we look forward to your arrival... yes of course, see you then, Mr Anderson"

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Au: Ok, hey again, this may sound lazy, but for my character Luca, please imagine Tamaki senpai (thats if you have watched ouran high school host club) picture him, just with hazel eyes. Thanks... felt a tad bit lazy, i mean ofcourse i'll describe him, vaguely, but ya get the drift. Oh also i want to explain why I use the japanese names, because i absolutely adore the way Johan says Judai in the anime, it is... quite sexy... so yeah. .

**Chapter 2:**

The bar was in chaos, chairs were stacked upon each other and tables were placed all over. The usually, quiet, calm, superb bar had somehow ended up like a bomb had struck. Amongst the havoc, staff members tried to organise chairs, or vases, some advertising signs, other all no one had a clue as to what was going on. And it didn't help that the head bar-tender, was literally frantic.

"No, no I said put the vase over there! A bit more to the left... YOUR OTHER LEFT!" a tall, slender, blonde male directed, throwing his feminine hands in every direction. His hazel eyes narrowed as he watched the staff bustle around.

"Ah raise the bunting a bit more... thanks darling"

"Luca... it won't go any higher" a young boy stated as he struggled to remain on the tiny stool he was given. The white bunting was beautifully drawn across the ceiling, white and blue balloons dangling from the ribbon.

"Hmm... well try pulling it tighter, I don't want it to sag too much" Luca waved his hand in dismissal as other things caught his hazel gaze, one thing in particular. Yuki had just walked in, eyes wide at the scene before him.

"What the..." he began, but was cut off by a pair of surprisingly strong arms.

"Yuki, my darling angel come to save me" Luca squeezed, Yuki kicked out as the taller male lifted him.

"Luca... can't breathe..." Yuki panted.

"Oops, silly me" Luca giggled as he lowered the boy to the ground. He gave a loving ruffle of the dark hair which was quickly awarded with a glare.

"Aww, don't do that, it spoils that gorgeous face of yours" Yuki lightly blushed at the comment.

"Now what can I do for my angel?" Luca asked, he glanced over his shoulder, watching the waitresses as they arranged some flowers. Yuki sighed.

"I was told to come help arrange the bar..."

"Oh... well if you don't mind, do you think you could help me put this banner up?" Yukis' eyes widened as Luca produced a large blue banner from thin air.

"Erm, sure thing"

"Excellent, come along!" Luca exclaimed as he grabbed Yuki by his wrist, pulling him towards the crystal blue bar. Along the back was a huge sheet of crystal glass, with water pouring down the side of it, shelves decorated this, covered with various drinks. The two men got at the ends of the bar, each kneeling on bar stools as they attempted to pin up the banner.

_"Welcome duelists!" _black letters read out, as the banner stretched out. Yuki yelped out a little when his stool wobbled, the boy grabbing the edge of the bar.

"You ok there?" Luca asked as he just fiished pinning his end.

"Yeah I'm ok..." Yuki smiled as he reached up again to pin up his end of the sign. After that task was complete the two leapt from their stools.

"Thank you Yuki darling" Luca beamed, praising himself of his work.

"No problem... Shit is that the time?" Yuki cried out, 12:15 the clock read.

"I have to go... got to set up a conference" Yuki began.

"Yuki, you've been running all over the place, you need a break" but before he finished, Yuki was already out of the door.

"Yuki... Hey be careful with that!"

...

Oto and Uda huffed and puffed as they heaved the large rectangular table, not easy to move as the ones from earlier. The two teens cussed as the sound of screeching rang through their ears.

"God damnit... Move!" Uda hissed. Yuki ran into the room, panting hard.

"I'm so sorry guys!" he quickly spoke, the two boys looked at him, identical brows raised.

"Dude, where you been?" Oto asked, seeing a bead of sweat drip from the dark haired boys brow.

"I just got sent to the bar, it's hell in there" Yuki explained, the two friends sweatdropped.

"Luca?" Yuki nodded.

"Ah, well don't worry bout it, but can ya help us move this table?" Uda asked, giving said table a swift kick. Yuki chuckled.

"Ok, well where is it going?" the boy groaned when the friends pointed to the far end of the room.

"Typical... Alright then, come on" Yuki started as he grabbed an end of the table, the two boys grabbing the other end. The three counted to three, then on the final number the three boys gave a loud battle cry as they lifted the huge and very heavy object.

"Now...move" Yuki griited out as he lead the way. The three faces becoming red from the strain.

"Move move!" Yuki growled.

"We're trying" Oto returned, his knuckles becoming white.

...

Back at the desk, two men stood, waiting for their keys. One was a rather, well built, tanned man, black dreadlocks escaping from a yellow dino bandana, his muscled arms erupting from shredded sleeveless, yellow jacket. Grey khaki pants were tucked into big army camp boots. Reptilian eyes scanned the spotless lounge, canines poked slightly out of his lip as he smiled.

"Wow, posh digs, I could live here sarge, hey Johan what do you think?" the man smirked, nudging his friend slightly. The other male was slightly taller then other, but not as built. He had broad shoulders, and defined arms,covered by a white dress shirt, its collar lowering to reveal a toned chest. He had a nice slender waist, running down to skinny jean cladded legs. His teal hair stood out in the room, its locks spiked back and some strands falling to frame his face, some even threatening to over shadow bright, emerald eyes.

"Same here, Kenzan. Very fancy" the boy was obviously European, his accent soft yet defined. Suddenly the two were interupted when Tsuki appeared from behind the desk. His cheesey, fake business smile in place.

"Ah, greetings, welcome to the White dragon hotel, have you two got a reservation?"

"Yes, I called earlier, Anderson it should be booked under." Tsuki began to file through some papers, licking his finger to turn over the files.

"Here we are... right please sign here, showing you have checked in and the payment has already been accepted" delicate hands encircled the pen handed over, and flawlessy scribbled down a signature.

"Very good, room 250, would you like help with your bags?" Tsuki asked, already reaching for the button to set of the bleep.

"Erm... yes please" the blunette gave a quick look over to Kenzan, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Between the two, they had six bags, it would be nice for some help.

"As you wish..." Tsuki pushed the button.

"Help should be here shortly" soon after there was a loud crash from the hall way. The two men gave a concerned look towards Tsuki, who merely kept his smile firmly in place.

_"Please don't be Yuki, please don't be Yuki" _he repeated but another loud thud echoed through the hall, swiftly followed by loud cries.

"Shit!"

"Be quiet will you... stupid fucking bleep... going to get me killed..." a cursing Yuki limped from the hallway, rubbing his head as he went.

"Yuki... we have guests" Tsuki hissed, eyes shifting to the now frozen guests. Golden eyes clashed with teal as Yuki raised his gaze.

"_Ah... shit..." _was all he could think of. Before him was the one man he hoped he wouldn't see in a while, the man he envied, the man he loved.

"Yuki...Yuki... YUKI!" the gaze broke as the receptionist called the boy from his thoughts.

"Yeah Tsuki..." Yuki almost feared what the request would be, and was very much aware of the two sets of eyes that bore into him.

"These gentlemen would like their bags taken up to their room... 250" Yuki groaned, not only was he stuck with his past friends, but he had to go up those fucking stairs again!

"Right... ofcourse, may I take your bags?" Yuki smiled tentatively, this seemed to snap the two older males from their stare.

"Oh yeah, that be great sarge" Kenzan spoke first, Yuki seemed to flinch at the nick name. But he quickly grabbed the two bags that were handed to him. The dino male nudged his non-responsive friend when Yuki began to lead them to the dreaded stairs.

"Come on sarge, I don't want to get left behind" Johan simply nodded as he followed. The three began to make the ascent up the stairs, an awkward silence falling down on them.

"So.. whats' your name?" Kenzan asked, not one for such silence. And he knew Johan wanted to know, they both had a shock when the boy came out, familiarity rolling off him in waves.

"Yuki" came the answer. Johans' brow frowned slightly.

"Yuki?"

"Yep" Johan began to speed up slightly.

"Yuki what?" Yuki just continued to look straight ahead, not wanting to see those emerald gems that he knew would just break him.

"Just Yuki, you're Johan Anderson right? and Kenzan the dinosaur duelist?"

"That's right... God just how many stairs are there?" Kenzan growled, they had only reached the second floor, but Yuki felt like he had just ran a marathon, his knee now shaking, even under his feather like weight.

"Just three more floors" Yuki panted. He grunted as he jostled the bags to get a better grip on them.

"Great..." the two duelists groaned.

Fifteen minutes later they had finally arrived, all three of them panting heavily. The bags had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Yuki remained stood upright, as Kenzan chose to collapse on the final step and Johan bending over, placing his hands on his knees.

"Thats' one way to... get exercise" he panted, a harsh laugh escaping from Kenzans' throat. Yuki gave a small smile, but it soon vanished when Johan looked up.

"You have to do this everyday?" Yuki nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

"Bloody hell..."

"I think your friend is already in, would you like me to knock on the door?" Yuki asked, getting no response from the two, he knocked.

"Coming" the door was soon thrusted open, Jim smiling down at Yuki.

"Ah Yuki, good to see ya mate... Oh Johan, Kenzan nice of ya to finally drop by" Jim joked as he eyed up his friends. He chuckled as they continued to gain their breath, he offered a hand to the dino duelist, who gratefully took it.

"Thanks again mate, sorry to be a pain" Jim said as he smiled at the younger boy, Yuki just shook his head.

"It's no problem..." then, what do you know... that irritating, repetative, high pitched bleep went off. Yukis' shoulders shook with frustration, his fists balled up tightly.

"Bloody thing..." he uttered.

"I guess that means you're needed elsewhere?" Jim asked as his two friends shuffled passed him with ttheir bags. Johan glanced over Jims' shoulder, a disapointed look crossing his face.

"Yeah... Well, enjoy your stay" with that Yuki descended down the stairs, muttering and cursing about crazy receptionists as he went. Jim still hadn't closed the door, him and Johan still gazing at the spot Yuki just stood.

"What do you think mate, is it him?" Johans' eyes' darkened with sadness, he reluctantly entered the room, skulking to his bed. Kenzan watched him from his new found spot on the couch.

"It has to be him... his hair may be different, but his eyes...It's definately him" Johan stated.

"Well... why is he working, I would have thought he'd be dueling" Kenzan said, his arms crossed behind his head. Jim closed the door finally.

"I say we have a few hours rest, then we'll explore. How does that sound mates?" Jim asked, he saw the look in those emerald eyes, he knew Johan was up to something.

"Could check out the bar" Kenzan added.

"Not too much drink tonight, I'm still pretty tired" Jim countered, Kenzan just huffed, closing his eyes.

"So, you're going to keep an eye on this "Yuki" I take it?" Jim asked as he watched the dreadlocked boy snooze. Johan smiled softly, and nodded his head.

"It's been nearly two years since I last saw him... I have to find him... I need to tell him" Jim strolled over to the blunette and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me mate"

"Thanks Jim" the Aussie just nodded, then he gave a loud yawn as he stretched.

"I'm going to sleep for a couple of hours, you should do the same" Johan nodded, Jim gave a squeeze of his hand than padded of to his bed. Johan waited, until he heard the soft snores from his companions. He then threw himself back onto his own bed, staring up at the ceiling above.

"Have I finally found you..." He whispered, his eyes closing as sleep finally caught up with him.

"Judai..."

...

Yuki trudged gloomily down the stairs, his mind lost in his thoughts. Johan constantly ran through his head, those emerald eyes imprinted in his memory.

_"Yuki what?"_ golden eyes widened at the memory.

"Oh no, what if he's figured it out... I'll never be able to live this down" Yuki groaned as he pulled at his hair.

"Yuki?" said teen turned to face the concerned Sora.

"Hey Sora... I can't stop, just got bleeped."

"Oh that was me... I need your help sorry" Sora smiled sheepishly. Yuki just stood there.

"Oh ok, with what?" he asked, Sora just took his hand and pulled him along the corridor.

"I need to take a z-bed up to the third floor, and I can't do it by my own" Sora explained as she released Yukis' hand, only to go into a small cupboard like area and pull out a large folded bed.

"Isn't Sasha around?" Yuki asked, Sasha was another young girl who was a housekeeper.

"Shes' on the other side of the hotel" Sora stated as she began to push the bed towards the stairs. Yuki cursed once again, but followed anyway.

"Ok, you go in front, I'll take the back" Yuki stated, Sora quickly did what she was told and began to lift up her end of the bed up the first step. Yuki lifted his end, biting his lip as his knee shook.

"You alright down there?"

"I'm fine, keep going" Yuki strained. Slowly the two carried the bed up the stairs, grunting as they went. They had to stop a few times, in order for a guest to pass, which Yuki used the oppurtunity to rest.

"Almost there" Sora cheered, not that it made Yuki feel any better. When they finally made it, Yuki was so relieved.

"Thank you so much Yuki!" Sora giggled as she hugged Yuki suddenly. Yuki returned the hug, patting the girls' back a couple of times.

"I think you should rest now... You've been none stop" Sora suggested as they broke apart.

"I don't know, I never know when this thing is going to go off next" Yuki stated as he held the device in his hand, daring it to make any noise.

"Yuki... please, rest" Yuki sighed, but nodded all the same.

"Good boy, now of to bed" Sora beamed as the boy limped down the stairs.

"Right, of we go" she chirped as she bgean to push the bed once more.

...

It never felt so long , to get back to his own room. His whole right leg was throbbing now, working from his hip down. He held onto the wall for support, his room number coming into sight. He fumbled for his key, hissing as his hand brushed over his hip.

The door opened, Yuki almost tumbled in. Slamming the door shut, Yuki didn't even bother to remove his shoes as he collapsed on his bed, allowing the pain to draw him into darkness. The image on his mind was Johan, his old friend, smiling back at him.

"Johan"

**End chapter:**

Au: phew that was a hard one lol. Any way, yes, I was at work today, so this story was constantly going round my mind. Hope ya enjoy it,. =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Au: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm going to reveal a little secret... i had actually started thinking about this story two years ago, had even started a draft. But It didn't turn out the way i planned, but after working for nearly three years as a housekeeper i've got more of a feel of how a hotel works and the plot for the story keeps going round in my head everytime im at work, so here we go third chapter! p.s. i apologize for the swearing, i don't normally use so much, but i swear all the time at work so yeah.

**Chapter 3:**

_Bleep... bleep bleep... bleep_

"Ah... for fuck sake..." Yuki groaned as the infernal device bleeped, it must have been an hour since fell asleep, and he could have done with way more the clock read 01:30 pm. He was tempted to throw the thing out of his window, but alas they would only give him a new one. So accepting the defeat, Yuki heaved his body up, his leg still pulsing in pain as he moved. He grabbed the phone that lay by his bed and pressed number 0, he placed the phone by his ear and waited as the thing rang.

"Hello Tsuki speaking"

"Tsuki... Its Yuki, did you bleep?" Yuki yawned.

"Ah Yuki, I've bleeped you three times already, oh that doesn't matter, listen I need you to get down here, the whole furniture in the lounge needs to be relocated." Golden eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Yuki bellowed, he could here Tsuki curse at the other end of the phone, and could imagine the older man holding the phone away from his ear.

"No need to yell, and yes, the duelists are to gather in the lounge tomorrow morning..."

"Wait wait, so this thing isn't like in two hours, is tomorrow morning" Yuki interjected.

"Yes, but there are more staff, I need this done as soon as" Tsuki ended the conversation, leaving a very annoyed teen gripping the phone.

"This place... Is going to kill me" but Yuki rose, and gave one last longing look at his bed before leaving his room.

...

"Well so much for a couple of hours sleep..." Johan moaned, sleep had also escaped him, but unlike the bleep, it was a mobile phone that kept the blunette up. No one important, just updates from the tournament, and also unlike the bleep, Johan was able to do an amazing thing... he turned it off. But once the blunette was awake, sleep eluded him. With a grumble Johan sat up on his bed. He turned to see Kenzan splayed out on the couch, his right arm hanging over the arm rest whilst his left covered his chest. Jim had his back towards Johan, Karen sleeping on the floor beside him.

"I guess I could explore on my own..." and with that, the gem duelist sprung up from the bed, stuck on his boots, grabbed the key and left the room. But he only swore once he was outside. Infront of him, teasing him, mocking him, were the stairs.

"Why did I request a suite?" Johan berated himself. But he carried on, descending down the stairs.

"The staff have to do this everyday... I'm dying from doing this only twice" emerald eyes widened at the thought. Yuki suddenly entered his mind, those piercing yet soft golden brown eyes looked almost sad, and frightened when the two first met. Those eyes, that set of an array of emotions within the blunette.

"If it is Judai... then what happened?"

"Wonder what he's doing now"

...

Yuki gave a quiet sneeze. He was already in the lounge, and just like the bar, it was absolute mayhem. The lounge is the second largest room in the whole building, the resturant being the first, and held many chairs and tables, that unlike the conference chairs and tables, could not be folded or rolled away. So Yuki gave a loud grunt when he lifted up a arm chair with one of the other staff boys. Tables were moved stragedically so that there was a large space in the centre of the room, the big couches lined up along the walls.

Half an hour later, it was just Yuki doing the last few adjustments. He moved some of the smaller chairs to the storage attic, leaving the big, arm chairs in the given places. He wiped his brow with his sleeve, glad to be finally done. Tsuki had vanished somewhere, leaving Yuki alone in the whole reception/lounge area, so Yuki gave a quick sweep look round, and plonked himself on a nearby couch, stretching his leg out. He cringed as he felt his knee crunch, and had to bite his lip to stop crying out as a sharp pain shot up his leg. Yuki closed his eyes, sighing as the pain sub-sided.

"Woah... I swear this room looked different earlier!" gold eyes flashed open when the familiar European voice spoke. Yuki turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Johan near the desk, his mouth open in awe at the room change, then those emerald gems landed on Yuki, and the urge to flee filled the teen. He shot up from the couch, only to fall onto his hands and knees when his knee buckled beneath him.

"Gee are you alright?" Johan ran over to the fallen teen, kneeling beside him. Yuki couldn't answer, he was in so much pain, tears had begun to form in his eyes. A gentle hand began to rub into Yukis' back, causing him to stiffen slightly, which only caused him to hiss in pain once more.

"It's your leg isn't it? I saw the way you were limping earlier" Johan stated, Yuki could only nod.

"It's... my knee" he grounded out.

"Well, lucky for you I'm also a doctor..." Yuki shot the blunette a stunned look, disbelief on his pained face.

"Where did you find... the time for that?" Yuki gritted out. Johan gave a quizzical look, not understanding why this seemed to confuse the teen. Then it hit him.

"Oh, I'm not that kind of a doctor, I specialise in physio... Did an advanced course for the past two years." Johan answered, Yuki just gaped at him.

"Do you think you can stand?" Yuki shook his head, his knee still raging.

"Well then... there's only one thing for it then" and before Yuki could utter another word, he felt his body being moved, a pair of strong arms picking him up gracefully in a bridle style carry. Yuki could feel his cheeks burn, as well as the rapid beating of his heart.

"Ok, so where is nearest place where theres ice?" the dark haired teen tilted his head in confusion.

"We need to get some ice on your knee, see if any swelling appears." Johan explained.

"Oh... the bar is just down those couple of steps" Yuki pointed to the far end of the lounge. Johan nodded and with ease carried the teen onwards. The two arrived in the now, finished bar. Many banners, streamers, and balloons hung from the ceiling, some sparkly confetti covered the bar surface and every table possible.

"I'll probably end up clearing all this up" Yuki mumbled, Johan just looked down at him, his brows knitted together in concern. He walked further into the bar, and gently placed Yuki on one of the chairs.

"Stay there" he ordered.

"I couldn't move if I tried" Yuki retorted, Johan shook his head before turning to head for the bar. He rang the bell a couple of times, and just waited.

"I'm coming" Yuki groaned at the high pitched voice of the bar tender. Luca appeared from the other side of the bar and glided towards Johan. His hazel eyes sparkled as the took in the European.

"Well hello there, and how may I... Be of service" Luca purred, wriggling his blonde brows flirtatiously. Johan sweatdropped, unsure of the man in front of him.

"I need some ice" Johan replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Whatever for?" Luca quizzed as he made his way to the icer.

"It's for this little guy here, he's hurt his knee" Johan gestured towards Yuki, as soon as Luca caught sight of Yuki, all hell broke lose.

"YUKI, OH MY ANGEL WHAT HAPPENED!" Luca literally flew over the bar, ice packed in a cloth in hand.

"My knee just gave out, no biggie" Yuki tried to calm the hysterical man that now knelt before him.

"The same knee you knocked last month? Honey, I told you to go see a doctor about that, it shouldn't be hurting you still" Luca scolded, Yuki just turned his gaze away. Johan decided to approach, asking for Luca to step aside kindly. Luca obliged, and watched as the blunette took his place, kneeling in front of the dark haired teen and skillfully lifted up the knee onto his own, holding it up, and gently pushed the trouser leg up and over the knee.

"I'm just going to feel around, I know it hurts all over, but I need you to tell me where it is hurting the most" Yuki nodded in understanding, and blushed when strong yet delicate hands touched his skin, he had to bite his lip as those hand felt up his calve, squeezing gently. Johan watched Yukis' face for any sign of pain, and inwardly chuckled at the deep, crimson blush that covered the boys cheeks.

_"Just like Judai"_ Johan noted, his moved his hands up, his thumbs pushing into the side of the knee, Yuki tensed ever so slightly, taking in a sharp intake of breath, Johan did this once more, getting the same reaction. His fingers then crept to the back of the knee, digging in, his hands worked round the knee cap, getting hisses of pain.

"Right, i'm going to lift ya leg now" Johan warned, he held the teens ankle with one hand and behind the knee with his other as he lifted the slender leg up. He straightened it out, watching as the muscles rippled, then he bent the leg, pausing when Yuki yelped in pain.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" Luca yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know the exent of damage" Johan replied, but he hated seeing the teen in pain and lowered the leg.

"You said he knocked it.. how?" Luca shrugged. Johan looked up to Yuki, waiting for an answer.

"I was moving a table, and I whacked my knee on a desk corner." Yuki said.

"Hmm... from the sounds of it you could have just knocked the cap out of place, I can pop it back, then the ice should bring out the swelling... It will hurt I'm sorry" Johan explained. Luca gave a stern look towards the blunette then a concerned glance to Yuki.

"Ok..." was the quiet reply. Johan nodded, placing his left hand on the outside of the knee. He bit his lip, and with a sharp push, moved the knee cap. Yuki cried out as a loud crunch and pop echoed in the bar. The teen sobbed, flinching when the ice pack was placed over his knee. Luca wrapped his arms round the teens shoulders, soothing the dark hair.

"It's ok, it will be better now... there there." the blonde cooed. Johan felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched the two, he coughed, excusing himself. The two were soon left alone, Yuki still crying. Luca didn't know what to do, then an idea struck him.

"Well that lad was nice looking, I'm so envious right now" he smiled when he felt the boy chuckle.

"Hey... isn't he that dude with the crystal gem beasts?"

"Yeah" Yuki sniffled.

"Oh my God, he's the one you're always watching on tv, do you like him?" Yuki blushed again, hiding his face in Lucas' chest.

"Aww you do, I always wondered why you had that far away look in your eyes when he comes on" Luca chuckled, he had seen the teen many a time watching the tv, a dreamy look glazing over his eyes whenever the blunette was on.

"Shush will you... and it's not like that... it's complicated" Yuki stuttered.

"Oh how so? Do you know him?" the teen nodded.

"We used to be friends..."

"But, he acted as if he didn't know you" Luca grew more confused by the minute. What the two didn't know, was that Johan had returned and now stood by the entrance, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"I've changed Luca, not just physically... I'm a failure"

"Physically... Oh I knew that weren't your natural hair colour, before you ask, I saw the box of hair dye. And how are you a failure?" Luca began to stroke the teens head once more.

"I couldn't keep my promise..."

"And what promise was that"

"To become the best duelist I can be" Hazel eyes widened.

"You were a duelist?" Luca cried out, loosening his hold so he could look at the teen.

"Yeah... we went to the same academy" tears now flowed from the teal haired boys eyes.

"I see... don't you want him to know who you are?"

"He can ever find out... he can never find out how far I've fallen" Yuki buried his face in his hands. Luca nibbled on his lip, hating having to see the boy so upset.

"Ok... I know what will cheer you up... how about some fried shrimp?" a gasp caught the twos' attention, Yuki paled when he turned and faced the now sobbing blunette.

"I've found you... I knew it was you..." he cried, his body shaking.

"Johan..." Yuki gulped, he didn't want him to see him, not like this.

"It's you... Judai"

"Judai?" Luca questioned, but before anyone could speak, the now found out, boy leapt from the chair and darted past the blunette.

"JUDAI!" his name chased after him, through the lounge, up the stairs. His knee ached, screaming at the sudden use. He could hear footsteps behind him.

"Judai, please wait" it broke his heart to hear his friend call him. But he had to get away, he flew up the second of stairs, but as he neared the top, his leg shook, his world began to spin as a new pain coursed from his leg.

"JUDAI!" Johan cried as he watched the teen tumble backwards, with his arms stretched out, he easily caught Judai, who now lay unconscious in his arms.

"Oh Judai..." Johan buried his face in the dyed hair, stray tears streaming down his face.

"Did you find... Yuki!" Luca appeared beside them.

"I'm going to take care of him now... Judai will not be working for a while" Johan stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes of course, but our manager... he'll want to know why?" Luca stammered. Johan began to climb the stairs.

"Then you tell your _**manager**_ to contact me" and with the the blunette vanished, going up the third set of stairs. Luca sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. A small smile spreading along his lips.

"Maybe... he can get my angel out of here" he softly spoke, before travelling down stairs. Johan held a frown on his face as he ventured on, the boy in his arms was far too light, the dark hair contrasted far too much from the beautiful tanned skin, dark circles underlining his eyes. Johan squeezed the boy tighter to his chest, as if he would disappear. Well he did it once, and Johan wouldn't let him do it again.

"I'll save you Judai... I'll bring you back"

**End chapter**

phew... this one took forever! .


	4. Chapter 4

Au: thanks for reviewing guys, really didn't think this story would get so much attention . anyway lets continue shall we?

**Chapter 4:**

It was a shock for Jim and Kenzan when they noticed that their teal haired friend was no longer in the room when they woke, but it was an even bigger shock when there was a heavy knock on the door and Johan was outside, with an unconscious Judai in his arms. The duo made way for their friend, and watched as Johan gracefully planted the teen on his bed.

"Is it the sarge?" Kenzan asked tentatively.

"Yes, it's Judai" the two taller teens walked over to Johan, and just gazed at their lost friend.

"Thank God you found him" Jim smiled softly, placing a hand on the blunettes' shoulder.

"But why is he here? Why has he dyed his hair? Why did he change his name?" Johan almost whimpered, he was now knelt by Judais' side and held Judais' right hand within in his own, and squeezed them gently.

"Who knows mate... Why is he unconscious by the way" Jim asked.

"His knee gave out, he fell down the stairs" Johan answered, he then rose from his knees, and went to his luggage, unzipping all three bags.

"What cha looking for?" Jim tilted his hat back slightly, watching as the blunette tore through his luggage. Clothes began to fly out of the bags, Johan muttering to himself as he searched. Kenzan came up to Jims' side, giving him a questioning look, but Jim only shrugged, not fully understanding what's going on.

"Ah ha!" Johan exclaimed, the two other duelists watched as Johan pulled at what looked like a knee support bandage. He then began to tear through more of his clothes, picking out a plain, white t-shirt and some red pj shorts. With this, the dino and fossil loving men looked at each other, then back to the crystal ge beast duelist.

"And what are you planning to do?" Kenzan asked, but Johan continued, walking back to Judais' side. Jim caught on to what the blunette was doing.

"Well, I think I'll explore, Kenzan come on" Kenzan was about to protest, but kept his lips shut when Jim just glared at him.

"Yeah... sure" Kenzan giggled as he nervously brushed past the Aussie lad.

"We'll leave you to it, see ya later mate" Johan nodded, Jim smiled, then told Karen to stay in the room, before leaving. Johan waited for the shutting of the door, when he was confident that his two friends had at least gone down a few stairs, Johan began, he removed Judais' shoes and socks, then began to unbutton Judais' work shirt. As each button came undone, more of the luscious, tanned, toned chest and stomach came into view, Johan started to feel slighty hot as he began to raise the boy up to sitting position, pulling the sleeves down over Judais' arms. Johan gulped when Judai was now completely topless, he had to stop himself a couple of times from running his hands over the nicely smooth six pack.

"Get a grip Johan..." the blunette scolded himself, quickly placing the shirt on the boy, he then lowered Judai back on the bed, and turned competely red when he began to undo the button and zip of Judais' trousers. He took hold of the hem of the trousers and slowly began to pull them down, black boxers came into view, then the tanned skin of the thighs, Johans' breath hitched in his throat, the trousers came further down, showing more of the toned, long legs. He completely removed the trousers and he just couldn't remove his eyes from the sight, but he soon shook his head as he grabbed onto one of Judais' legs, he pulled the shorts on, being careful not to jostle the knee too much. Satisfied when the boy was completely dress, Johan swiftly placed the support bandage on the injured knee.

"That should do it... Judai, what happened?" Johan sighed sadly as he drew the covers over Judais' lithe form. He just gazed at Judai, smiling softly at how peaceful he now looked. Johan brushed a few strands away from Judais' face, allowing his fingers to softly dance over Judais' cheeks, Johan then lowered himself, his face inches away from Judais'. The lips of the younger teen looked soft, and Johan licked his own, but just as his lips were about to fall, he shifted and kissed Judais' forehead. He stood up to full height, and brushed a hand through his teal gasped when he felt something brush against the back of his legs, turning round he saw nothing, until he looked down. Karen just looked up at him, her yellow eyes staring.

"Oh Karen, I don't know what to" Johan confessed, the reptile just gave a growl and waddled back to Jims' side of the room. Johan stifled a yawn, he looked from his bed to the couch, deciding it would be best, Johan strode over to the couch, lying down, he stretched himself out, his arms crossing behind his head. He turned his gaze to look at the sleeping boy, smiling to himself.

"Love you... Judai" with another yawn, Johan succumbed to sleep, his eyes drifting shut.

...

Golden, brown eyes fluttered open, and narrowed when they were met with the light blue ceiling above.

"This isn't my room" Judai whispered, he lifted himself into a sitting position, groaning when he felt something tight on his knee. He threw the covers off to see his knee wrapped in a sort of bandage. Choosing to recover himself, Judai took the chance to look around his surroundings, his eyes widening when he realised what room he was in.

"How on Earth did I end up in the blue eyes suite?" a soft sound made Judai turn his head, his gasped when he saw Johan lying on the couch.

"Johan..." Judai breathed out. Silence fell on the room, only the sound of Johans' soft snoring was sign of life. Until...

"Come on Kenzan, hurry up!" Jim cried from the stairs, Judai froze as he heard the footsteps stomp up the stairs.

"I'm coming, gee..." The handle started to move down, and the sound of the key turning made Judai tighten his grip on the sheets. The door slowly opened, revealing the two duelists' their eyes wide when they meet the gaze of Judai.

"Judai!" they both exclaimed as they rushed into the room, Kenzan was first to pull the boy into a tight hug, ignoring the protests and attempted pushes.

"Kenzan let the bloke breathe" Jim chuckled, Kenzan gave Judai one final squeeze before finally letting him go. Judai just scrambled back, his back hitting the headrest.

"How did I get here?" Judai asked, Jim gave him a stern look, causing him to look away for a moment.

"Johan brought you here... said you passed out when you fell down the stairs" Judai snapped his eyes back at Jim, shock on his face.

"Johan carried me?" he felt somewhat amazed, and blushed at the thought of Johan carrying him, but then his eyes widened, that meant that Johan had carried him up all those stairs. His gaze then rested on his knee.

"Did he do this aswell?" Jim just nodded, he watched as confusion etched over Judais' face, and watched when Judai started to examine the clothes he was in.

"These... aren't mine" Judai stated slowly.

"No... they're Johans'" Kenzan said. A deeper blush crept onto Judais' face, Johan had changed his clothes, he was wearing Johans' clothes. Judais' heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"I should probably go, they'll kill me if I don't turn up" Judai started as he began to swing his legs over the side.

"Judai, I hate to say it, but you look awful mate, when was the last time you got a decent nights sleep?" Jim asked, frowning when Judai startted to rise only to plop back dow again.

"I can't remember... But that don't matter, I need to get going" Judai tried again, his legs wobbling slightly as he stood.

"No... You need to rest" Kenzan growled, blocking Judai from going any further. Judai frowned, and tried to push past, but it was in vain as the huge muscles simply nudged him, and he was back on the bed.

"Kenzan... move" Judai warned through clenched teeth. But the dino boy stood firm, his reptilian eyes glaring back into golden. A groan broke the stare, and the three looked over to see Johan rising from his sleep, he rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he did so. Emerald eyes opened and literally widened when they laid upon Judai.

"Judai..." Judai watched silently as Johan stood and walked towards him, the blunette brushed past kenzan and without warning grabbed Judai and held him tightly in a strong embrace.

"Jo.. Johan" Judai stuttered frozen as he was pressed tightly into a firm chest, his chin resting on Johans' shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Judai, I've never stopped looking for you, never" Johan whispered, his voice quivering with emotion.

"I've missed you too" Judai admitted, his arms raising to wrap round Johans' shaking back. Jim and Kenzan smiled softly at the duo, happy that the two were finally together again.

Judai gasped as he felt something wet drip onto his shoulder.

"Johan, why are you crying?" the grip on his upper body just tightened. A hand made its way to the back of Judais' head, Johans' face right by Judais' ear.

"I'm just so happy... I just knew that if I kept entering tournaments I would find you"

"What?" Judai quizzed.

"Johans' entered every dueling tournament, competition and event for the past two years, hoping to come across you" Jim explained, seeing as he friend was unable to.

"Really, you did that for me?" Judai felt the teen nod, and soon tears of his own crept down his face. Finding the moment awkward now, Jim and Kenzan shifted on the spot, looking round the room. They both gave a huge sigh of relief when the phone went.

"We'll get it!" the two cried, though the embracing boys didn't move anyway, or even show signs of letting go of each other. Jim answered the phone, placing it by his right ear.

" 'Ello, Jim Cook speaking"

"Ah right, yes we'll be down in a second" with that, the phone placed back down.

"Right, that was reception, saying some stuff bout a gathering tomorrow and they want to fill us in on the details, Me and Kenzan will go down... Fill ya in later" and without waiting for a response, Jim grabbed Kenzan by the back of his jacket and dragged him out the room.

The two teens parted, their hands still lingering on each others body.

"Judai, what happened, the last I heard you were in a dueling corp, a champ." Johan stared into golden eyes, which quickly looked down, finding something on the floor interesting.

"Judai?"

"I was kicked out" was the mumbling reply.

"What? I didn't hear that"

"I said I was kicked out!" Judai almost yelled, Johans' eyes widened as he gasped, Judai looked so angry, his own eyes narrowed, and held so much pain and anger.

"Why were you?"

"At first, I couldn't afford to enter the major leagues, so I went for the lower leagues, It went well for a couple of months, but then they got rid of me, ya wanna know why?Because I was too good, I was becoming boring and the corp was losing money. I tried, I even played my weakest cards, but people just kept on losing. No one else wanted me, because I was too advanced, the people would get bored of me." Judai explained.

"I'd given up, if I couldn't duel then what was the point. I had no income, no house, nothing. In the end, I found this place, I work to earn my keep, my wages go towards the room. I haven't slept in weeks, haven't had a holiday... I just can't do it anymore" Judai fell back, landing on the bed, Johan was frozen in place, his mouth slighty open in shock.

"I'm so sorry"

"Why are you apologising?" Judai asked, Johans' eyes had now become shadowed by his bangs.

"You've gone through all that, and I wasn't there to help you" Johan croaked, Judai sat up, and grabbed one of Johans' hands, pulling the blunette to him. He made Johan kneel, and lifted the gem duelists' chin to meet his gaze.

"There was nothing you could have done, no one could have done anything about it, don't blame yourself ok" a soft smile pulled at Judais' lips. Johan smiled in return, his eyes brimming with tears once more. Judai tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell ya, since I started Duel Academy, the dark world, all of it." Johan bit his lip, watching Judais' face carefully.

"And that's... I... Love you" he gulped, Judai continued to stare at him, his body unmoving. Johan felt his resolve break when Judai made no respone and began to pull away, only to be pulled back.

"I love you too" Judai whispered, the teens faces were mere inches apart, and Johan began shortening the distance, Judais' eyes became half cast as Johan drew closer, his eyes watching Johans'. Their lips brushed against each other, before finally pressing themselves together, it was a light kiss at first, unsure and inexperienced, they broke apart, their eyes half lidded. They came in contact again, this time it was more passionate, their lips hungered for one another. Judai moaned into the kiss, allowing the more braver Johan to dive his tongue in the parted lips. Tongues danced and fought, Johan exploring the depths of Judais' mouth, the dyed haired teen moaned more, gripping the blunette by the back of the neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Judai soon found himself on his back, Johan towering over him, their lips still engaged in the kiss, Johans' hands began to wander over Judais' form, delighting himself with the moans that escaped the teen under him. However, the need for air had soon become too great, and the two parted, the chest rising and falling in heavy pants. Judai looked so adorable, his eyes glazed over, his skin flustered and his lips swollen from the kiss. From Judais' point of view, Johan was heaven, the boy kneeling over him, his teal locks falling to frame his face, those bright, green eyes sparkling from the shadow caused from his hair.

"Johan..." Judais' voice withered slightly as he shivered in delight, Johans' breath danced over his skin, Johan smiled, giving a little chuckle.

"You need to rest more" Johan stated, placing a light kiss on Judais' lips. The lack of sleep had started to take its toll on the younger of the two, his eye lids becoming heavier. He felt his body being moved, his head hitting a soft pillow, he also felt someone move in close next to him, their arm draping across his waist. He fell to the darkness, for once with a smile on his lips.

"I love you Judai" Johan smiled as he snuggled up against the boy, he then pulled the covers over them both, his emerald eyes sliding close as he breathed in Judais' warm scent.

...

"Look it's very simple, we get up at 7, go have breakfast in the resturant, come back up here to get our decks, go to the gathering in the lounge, then we go to the Duel arena, got it mate?" the door opened, Jim storming in first.

"Yes I get it, just why can't we take our decks with us to breakfast, it would be so much easier" Kenzan groaned, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not taking my duel disk down with me... it would be a pain" Jim groaned, but quickly quietened down.

"I'm just saying"

"Shush" Kenzan blinked a couple of times, and was about to argue, when Jim placed his finger to his lips. Kenzan rose a brow, confusion on his face, Jim just pointed behind himself with his thumb. The dino duelist followed, and soon smiled himself at the sight. Johan and Judai were in bed, holding each other close, Johans' arm protectively wrapped round the younger boys waist.

"Should we wake them... Dinner will be in two hours" Kenzan asked, Jim just shook his head.

"No let them rest, they both need it" and so the two crept into their own beds, tired from the climbing of the stairs.

"See ya in a bit Kenzan" Jim quietly called as he took of his boots and hat. Kenzan was quick to remove his boots.

"See ya sarge" with that, the four slept peacefully, unaware of a threat that lies ahead.

**end chapter:**

Yay, finally... I think I will do two more chapters on this, next chappie will contain yaoi ;p.


	5. Chapter 5

Au: I'm so loving you guys, thanks for the reiviews and messages. But warning you now, I felt in a weird mood when I wrote this chapter, kinda bad mood, so i apologise now to Judai in this, I may have took it a bit far... meaning Rape people! ... don't judge me for this... just bad mood...

**Chapter 5:**

The reception was busier then usual as the lounge filled with duelists' awaiting to get their keys to their rooms. Luca and some of the other bar staff were helping out, handing out drinks and sandwiches. Tsuki tried as hard as could to get through the booking in process as fast as possible, trying to keep his polite smile in place.

"Yes sir, here's your key" Tsuki said as he handed over a key.

"Thanks, can I get some help with these bags?" the man asked, he had three rather large bags with him. Tsuki smiled, sweat dripping down his back.

"Why yes sir, I'll just contact some help" Tsuki said as he pressed the bleep button. Luca had overheard this, a frown deepening on his face.

_"That bastard, trying to make my angel work" _

"Oh Kuro, please take this gentlemens order, I got to take care of something" Luca called, a rather tall brunette just smiled, nodding his head as he walked over and started taking orders. With a quick thanks, Luca stormed across the lounge towards the desk

"Tsuki, Can I help you?" Tsuki was shocked as he saw Luca, but the piercing glare from those hazel eyes warned Tsuki not to question him.

"Erm, could you please help this gentlemen? He needs his bags taking up to his room, 76"

"Ofcourse, this way sir" Luca beamed, easily picking up the large bag. The two left, leaving a rather confused Tsuki in place.

"Where's Yuki then?" a sly, smooth voice caught the receptionist of guard. Tsuki turned to see a tall, lean, well-built man, his silky black hair just grazing his shoulder, piercing sky, blue eyes staring. The man wore black trousers, and a white shirt, the top two buttons undone.

"Oh Sir, you scared me, I don't know where Yuki has gotten to Nero" Tsuki sweatdropped, Nero was the manager of the hotel, and is known for being formidably harsh and cruel.

"Hmm... When you do find him, tell him he is working extra shifts" Nero ordered, then vanished behind the blue curtain that separated the desk from the office.

"Ye...yes sir" Tsuki nervously chuckled.

"Hey... We want to get into our rooms ya know?" many voices yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll sort this out"

Behind the curtain, Nero gave a cruel smile, he made his way to his desk, sitting down to lean on the surface, his hand locked under is chin.

"Oh, Yuki... Hehe"

...

Judai groaned awake, even in his sleep the constant beep followed him. Wait...

_Bleep bleep... Bleep_ He made a move to get up, but he was held in a vice like grip, confused, Judai lifted the bed sheet to see an arm wrapped round his waist. He looked over his shoulder, and was stunned to see a full head of teal hair, but when he was pulled tighter into a strong chest, his whole body heated up.

"Uhn... Judai" Judai shuddered as Johans' breath drifted down his neck. He sighed in contentment, his eyes drifting shut once more. But a knock on the door, snapped them right open again.

"Shit!" Judai yelped, in his surprise, Johan woke aswell, his eyes wide and alert.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, the knocking of the door continued.

"I can't be seen with a guest, I'll get fired" Judai explained, trying to hop into his trousers.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Judai visibly relaxed. Johan crawled out of bed and padded over to the door, passing Judai as he began to remove the top Johan had leant him.

"Luca?" Johan asked, opening the door. And sure enough, the blonde stood there.

"Ah, hello again, is my little Yuki in here?" Johan frowned ever so slightly at the pet name.

"Luca, what's wrong?" Luca didn't seem to be in his usual flambouyant mood, instead his face was marred with seriousness, which only put Judai on edge.

"Nero has been asking about you, why you haven't been seen around for the last few hours." Judai visibly stiffened, eyes wide.

"Whose Nero?" Luca opened his mouth to speak, but groans and yawns cut him of, Jim and Kenzan stirred from their slumber.

"What's going on? What's with the ruckus?" Kenzan yawned, his toned arms stretching above his head.

"Whose the blonde?" Jim asked, his hat already upon his head.

"This is Luca, Judais' friend" Johan explained.

"Judai... I'm never going to get used to that" Luca smiled fondly, but it was soon erased.

"As I was saying, Nero is the hotel manager, he is ruthless, manipulative and cruel. He has been asking for Yuki... I mean Judai" Luca corrected himself. Judai had started shaking, his arms wrapping themselves around him.

"Judai, are you alright?" Johan asked, Judai had gone very pale, sweat dripping fro his face.

"Nero... Isn't someone you want to cross with... In the first couple of months Yuki, Judai, started Nero was nice, the boss anyone could ever want. But that was an act, as soon as Judai became ill or requested a day off, Nero lost it... Locked poor Judai in the basement." Luca explained, gasps were heard. Johans' hands had formed fists and had begun to shake in anger.

"After that, Judai became so scared, the basement is a horrid place, completely dark and cold. Judai never asked for day off again, and worked even when he was severely ill or injured." Johans' eyes widened, looking at his friend with complete astonishment.

"That bastard, let me at him!" Kenzan snarled, his pupils retracting into a near feline shape. A firm hand gripped onto his arm.

"Easy mate, this bloke sounds as crazy as a kangaroo in heat" Jim cautioned, his friends only returned confused glances. Johan gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well we will just have to keep Judai away from this Nero guy" Johan nodded at his idea. Suddenly there was a beeping noise, Judai nervously looked around, instinctively thinking it was his bleep. Luca raised his hand.

"Don't worry, its me, it's dinner time, so I am needed."

"Oh right yeah..."Kenzan said, his stomach rumbled, and a deep blush crossed his cheeks as he rubbed his gut. Jim gave a reassuring smile.

"We'll go down if you're that hungry... Johan, are you going to stay up here?"

"Yeah.."

"You should go" Johan turned to see Judai, his eyes dark.

"Judai?" Johan raised a hand, reaching for the younger boy.

"I'll be fine, I have to go back to my room anyway" Judai forced a smile.

"But Judai..."

"I'll take him to his room, I'll make sure he's safe" Luca butted in, but gave a caring smile. Judai nodded.

"Yeah, you three go have dinner... I'll see ya guys soon" Judai smiled. He finished dressing himself, throwing his shirt on, and picked up his shoes.

"Judai..." the dark haired teen paused by the door, his back turned to the blunette.

"I don't want to lose you again" Luca smiled sweetly, exiting the door first. Judai turned his head, Johan just barely managing to see the corner of up-turned lips.

"You won't" and slowly he closed the door. The three friends just stood there, Johan turned to face the other two, his gaze soft.

"Are you alright mate?" Jim asked, the blunette just nodded. Kenzan looked from Jim to Johan, unsure of what to say, until a loud rumble emunated from his stomach.

"Heh... Can we get something to eat now?" he asked, the two others just chuckled.

"Yeah, come on, we don't want you to starve" Johan shook his head as the dino teen whizzed past him.

"That boy... Has a stomach even a blue whale would be envious of"

"Yeah... whatever you say" Johan smiled, the two quickly followed their hungry friend down the stairs.

...

Further down the stairs, Luca was rambling on, throwing his hand round animatedly, Judai smiled softly as his friend continued.

"And anyway Yuki, I mean Judai, I suggest you go to your room and rest"

"Luca, you can still call me Yuki, if it's easier" Judai stated, getting somewhat annoyed at his friend constantly correcting himself. Luca seemed relieved as he smiled.

"Well if you say so, you've worked here so long and all. Ah well here we are, your floor" Luca beamed, and he was right, judai sighed as he stared down the long hallway.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Luca teased, seeing the hesitation in his friends eyes. Judai snapped his head to glare at the blonde.

"I'm not a newbie, Luca" he smirked.

"I know, I'm just being a gentleman" the blonde chuckled, Judai rolled his eyes and began to wonder down the hall.

"I'll see you later angel!" Lucas' voice echoed after the young teen. Judai just lifted his arm above his head. The faint footsteps of the blonde faded as he went downstairs, leaving Judai in silence, the only sounds were his breathing, his feet landing on soft carpet and the rapid beating of his heart. The door at the end seemed beckon him, but all Judai could think of was how he wished he was in still in Johans' arms.

When the teen finally reached his door, he pulled out his key from his trouser pocket and slipped it into the lock, he cursed when the key fell out of his hand, not fully within the lock, the key fell and landed on the floor.

"Damn it.." Judai muttered as he bent down to pick it up, not noticing the figure that was quickly approaching him. Judai stood once more, and this time pushed the key completely in, turning it.

"finally" Judai groaned as he pushed the door.

"Hello there, little Yuki" Judai froze, his hand on the door.

"Nero" Judai whispered, his voice quivering as he spoke. A low chuckle made a shiver travel up Judais' spine, his hair on his neck standing up as a breath of air danced across.

"You haven't been a good boy have you? Not turning up when you're needed" Nero sneered, his menacing voice making poor Judai tremble. Nero lowered his face so it was right next to Judais' right ear.

"Maybe you need to go in the basement" Judai swung round, his face pale.

"No please, not the basement, I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Judai begged, tears forming in his eyes. Nero stood to his full height, towering over the frightened Judai.

"Hmm... Too late, you've been gone for a good few hours... I think a punishment is due." Neros' lips pulled up in manical grin. He then grabbed Judais' collar, the teen kicked and struggled to get away from the crazed man, but a swift punch to his jaw had him sniffling silently as the the man continued to drag him. It was just Judais' luck that there was no one around, no one he could call for help for. The halls were completely empty. But then again, If someone like his friends did walk past, he would probably feel embarassed of being seen in such a state.

Nero pulled the boy down the stairs by his arm, Judai stumbling down the steps. When they had reached the ground floor, Judai began to struggle once more, as Nero began to pull him to the door that was hidden behind the stair case.

"Quiet boy!" Nero hissed, yanking harshly on Judais' wrist. Nero pulled out a rusty looking key, and quickly unlocked the small, oak door. Judai whimpered as the door creaked open, revealing nothing but coldness and darkness. Nero flicked on a switch, a dim light turned on further down the old stairs that led into the basement below. Judai began to step forward, he was at the stop step and paused when the cold air brushed up against him.

Nero rolled his eyes at the sight, but kept his psyco smile in place. His creepy eyes scanned the younger boys' body, his slimy tongue licking over his bottom lip. When the boy made no other movements, Nero huffed.

"Get in there boy!" he growled, pushing the boys' back. Judai gave a cry of surprise and fear as his body surged forward, he tumbled down the stairs and lay in a heap on his side when he landed, he cried, his body screaming, nothing felt broken, just his pride. He grimaced when the loud,insane cackle of Nero followed him. He cracked an eyelid open, his eyes bleary from the tears that poured. Nero was slowly advancing towards him, his movements slow and predator like.

There was crazed look in those sky-blue eyes as they leered over Judais' beaten form. Judai scrambled back as Nero towered over him.

"So, Yuki, tell me, who were you hiding out with?" Judai looked up at him.

"No one" he gritted out, he wouldn't say, he couldn't, Johan would get hurt. He cried out when a swift foot made its' way to his stomach. The dark haired teen curled in on himself, trying to supress the pain that now clawed at his abdomen.

"Don't lie to me boy, you know better then to lie to me" but Judai remained silent, Nero growled in annoyance, not enjoying the defiance one bit. He lowered himself, so he was kneeling over Judais' body, he then gripped the boys' shoulder, forcing him to lie on his back.

"Get away from me" Judai croaked, his abdomen twitched as he was forced to lay flat.

"I don't want to" Nero chuckled, now he enjoyed the look of complete shame that graced the young boys' features. Slowly he began to undo the buttons' of Judais' shirt, Judai gasped, and began to thrash wildly, attempting to throw the older male of him.

"Get off me... You Bastard!" a harsh slap echoed in the empty basement. Judai laid there, shock on his face as his hand pressed against his reddened cheek.

"You will be quiet now" Nero growled, he rubbed his hand slightly, his palm stinging from the force of the slap. Soon he had Judais' shirt completley open, he began to salivate at the body underneath him. His skeletal like fingers brushed over Judais' chest, earning him a shudder. Nero then straddled the boys' waist, both of his hands roaming over the crying boys' bare torso.

"please.. pl... please stop" Judai begged, he started to push against the others' chest, trying to push him off. But his hands were soon trapped above his head, Neros' right hand holding them in place.

Nero smirked now, Judais' abdomen was pulled taut due to the dyed haired teens arms now pulled above his head. Nero watched as the toned muscles rippled from breathing.

"My my, Yuki you have a delicious looking body" Judai cringed at the voice, it felt so wrong, like it was oozing with filth. His eyes widened when Nero lowered his head, his hair covering his face, Judai gasped when something wet dragged over his chest.

"No... Nero stop ah" Nero bit harshly on Judais' left bud, not caring if he caused the boy pain. His left hand drifted up Judais' side, his nails nicking at the tanned skin, drawing tiny droplets of blood as he left behind red welts.

Judai rocked his body from side to side, trying to detach the creeps mouth from him, but it only resulted in getting another fierce nip. Greasy hair brushed against his neck then face as Nero pulled himself up Judais' body. Judai shuddered in disgust as Neros' slick tongue flicked at his skin. Nero lifted from Judais' legs slightly, to dip his tongue in the curve of Judais' neck. Big mistake. Judai quickly brought up his knee, landing squarely between Neros' legs.

"You Bitch!" Nero yelped, keeling over. The dyed haired teen, tried to shimmy from underneath the groaning man. But he eeped when hands gripped at his hips, pulling him across the dirty floor.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, bitch" Judais' heart literally stopped when hands drifted down his body to his trousers. His legs were pinned under Neros', fingers deftly undone the button and slowly pulled down the zip. When he felt his trousers slip down he raised his upper body, swinging his right fist, but it never made contact, instead his body was spun round, face down on the ground, Judai could only hide his face when he felt the trousers slide completely off his legs.

Nero smiled in cruel satisfaction, the boy cowered beneath him, his back still covered by his work shirt, but that didn't matter, the prize he wanted was just under his hands, still hiding behind the cloth of Yukis' boxers.

When Judai felt cold fingers dip under the hem of his boxers, he gave a desperate plea, his voice filled with despair and hopelisness. No one could hear him... No one was coming to save him.

...

The resturant was buzzing with chatter of duelists', and the clatter of cutlery against plates. Seated round a small square table, Johan glanced round the hall.

"Johan, you haven't even touched your steak" Kenzan commented as he gestured to the very much full plate. True that they had only been there for seven minutes, the food had been ordered and delivered with unbelievable speed, having already been pre-ordered. The Dino duelist had tucked into his meal as soon as it landed on the table. Jim however seemed to be on some sort of understanding with Johan, knowing full well what, or well who, the blunette was searching for.

"I'm sure he's fine Johan, he's probably working" Jim stated, Johan just sighed heavily, his emerald eyes giving one last scan of the many faces.

"He shouldn't be working with that knee, I'm worried Jim. He was so scared earlier" Jim nodded, he had noticed the sudden change in the other young teen, when what's his face entered.

"Now eat ya food, before dino head eats it"

"Hey!" kenzan growled, pouting as he chomped on abit rump steak. Johan nodded, picking up his cutlery he began carving into his meal, still thinking about his friend. Hoping he was ok.

...

Judai cried out in pain, now on his knees, his face planted firmly in the ground, Neros' hands gripped harshly on Judais' hips, holding him in place as Nero drove ruthlessly into him. he was not prepared, in more ways then one, Nero entered him as soon as his boxers were off, and he was not prepared for the angry pain that shot up his spine as he was mercilessly stretched beyond belief, he could already feel warm blood trickle down his leg, which only made Nero thrust faster.

"Argh... ah, ngh" Judai gasped with every thrust, he tried to stop the intrusion, but it only worsened the pain, it felt his spine was being jolted out of alignment, hot tears streamed down his face. He had undergone this torture for atleast ten minutes, but it felt much longer then that. he felt sick to his stomach with every move that Nero made, every aroused grunt, the sound of his hips slamming against him.

Another minute passed and Judai could have gagged there and then when he heard Nero give a strangled cry from his release. Nero didn't hang around, quickly slipping out of Judai, and tidying himself up.

Judai slumped to lie on his side, his lower body feeling like it was on fire yet numb at the same time.

"Let that be a warning... dirty whore" Nero hissed, giving a swift kick to Judais' already aching back. Judai didn't even cry out, his mind numb from the pain. He barely registered the footsteps that climbed up the stairs, didn't notice the sudden darkness that swallowed him, he just picked up the sound of keys turning, locking him inside, leaving him to wallow in his pain, hatred and shame. It felt like his body was dying around him, he shivered in the cold, but didn't bother to dress, he didn't care no more. His body now broken, aswell as his soul. He was dirty, used, disgraced.

Judai felt his consciousness slip, his body became limp as glazed eyes closed, one name escaping his throat, as if it was his last life-line.

"Johan"

...

End chappie: Oh my God... I'm so sorry Judai! Oh Nero is so evil :[

Stay tuned for next chapter, it may be the last one... hopefully it will be a happy ending =] x


	6. Chapter 6

Au: again thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy how this story has turned out, this is the final chapter, then i can get back to work on my others, especially Merlin and Harry potter . so here we go.

**Chapter 6:**

The meal had gone uneventful, the food was splendid, service was excellent and the atmosphere was brilliant. But something seemed to nag the mind of the crystal gems duelist, emerald eyes constantly flicked over the faces that entered the room, only to be filled with disapointment. Johan drummed his slender fingers on the table, not to any particular beat or rythme. Jim sat beside him, his visible eye closed as he listened to the obvious sound of irritation.

"Look mate, just 'cus he said he'd see us soon, doesn't mean he would see us tonight" Jim stated patiently, he knew that it was the Neos' heroes duelist, that the blunette was so anxiously looking for.

"I know, but normally when Judai says soon, he means like half an hour or hour." Johan sighed, his shoulders slumped as he did so. He stared out across the room, over the many heads of the other duelists' who were enjoying their meals, and through the large windows that overlooked the large water feature out the back of the hotel, where in the centre a large blue eyes white dragon stood, it's wings outstretched, its' head lifted upwards, water gushing from its' open mouth. The feature was lit with blue and white lights that surrounded the rim of the fountain or pool in this case. It had become dark very quickly, the sky falling pitch black.

"It's getting late..." Johan barely whispered.

"Ah... and we got to get up early tomorrow" Jim added, Kenzan groaned, hating having to get up early.

"I'm not even in the tournament anymore, why do I have to get up?" he growled. Jim smiled, his eye creasing slightly.

"Because, you need to cheer me and Johan on" the dino teen just huffed. He yawned loudly, stretching back over the chair. He gave a content pat on his stomach.

"I'm stuffed"

"Same, I think we should head back now, have a shower and go to bed" Jim said, Johan nodded in agreement.

The three soon rose from their table, giving their compliments to the waiters as they left.

"God, I haven't been so full since that day at the Academy where I stole Axels' food aswell" Kenzan chuckled as they walked through the lounge.

"So it was you, you're lucky Axel didn't find out" Jim warned. The three soon approached the desk, where Tsuki was still tapping away at the computer, another male stood with him, shoulder length, greasy, black hair obscured his face. The friends paid no attention as they went for the stairs, yet something felt off, being one to never ignore his instincts, Johan glanced behind the staircase, to see a small door, It seemed to call to him, like there was something within that called for his attention. Johan slowly stalked towards it, his hand grasping the old, rusty handle.

"Locked..." he frowned, there was something in there... but what?

"You coming sarge?" Kenzan called from the stairs, Johan gave a final pull on the handle but the door refused to open.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Johan glowered at the door, before returning to his friends. He failed to notice the gaze that followed him. Nero glared from the reception desk, just barely paying attention to Tsuki. He smiled when the boy gave up, thankful for the curiously strong lock.

It had been an hour since he left Yuki in the basement, he felt an urge to re-visit the boy, his creepy smile making its' way on his narrow face.

"Carry on Tsuki, I have an errand to run" Nero said, Tsuki was baffled, but said nothing of it. Yet his eyes widened a fraction when he saw Nero pick up the old, basement keys. Now Nero never goes to basement, he has only ever gone down there once and that was when... Fear constricted Tsukis' chest, Nero had only been down there when Yuki asked for a day off, now he didn't particularly make a huge effort to be friends with the boy, but Yuki worked hard, and Tsuki respected that. But he couldn't say anything to Nero, he could lose his job, or worse, end up in the cold basement aswell. So he just continued to work, yet he still felt the fear and worry for the younger boy as he watched Nero approach the small door.

...

Judai was rudely awakened by a hard kick to his side, he coughed loudly, the dust rising from the ground. He glared over his shoulder, his amber like eyes staring up at Nero.

"So Yuki, are you going to tell me who you were with? If you're a good boy and tell me I'll let you go" Nero sneered slyly.

"Go to hell" Judai growled, he braced his body when he saw Neros' fists' clench. It was a quick yet powerful blow to the face, yet Judai refused to cry out. He had already been raped, he wasn't going to give the slimy bastard the satisfaction.

"Fine then, remain down here. Stay and rot in the darkness" Nero cackled, as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Oh!" he halted suddenly.

"I saw a handsome boy earlier, teal hair and the brightest green eyes, I think he was that duelist... Yeah, it would be terrible if something were to happen to that beautiful face" Judais' eyes widened in alarm, he knew Johan?

"Leave him alone!" Judai shouted, rising to his knees. Nero literally flew down the stairs, and soon grabbed Judai by his hair, pulling his head back.

"Ngh!"

"If you want your friend to live, then you are going to behave, got it?" Nero purred into Judais' ear, the teen only whimpered as he nodded. He gave a relieved sigh when his hair was let go.

"Then you will stay here... You won't cry out for help, I'll return in the morning" Nero then left, once again leaving Judai in tears.

"Johan... please save me"

...

Johan laid wide awake on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. Jim was still in the shower, Kenzan had collasped on the bed as soon as he was changed. The only sound in the room was the sound of the shower running.

"Judai..." Judais' name rolled of his tongue so naturally, it had done ever since the two first met, how quickly the two had become best friends was simply amazing, like they were soul mates.

"Hey mate, showers' free" Jim stated as he strolled out of the steamy bathroom. Johan leapt from his bed, grabbing his towel which he left by his bed.

"Thanks Jim" the blunette then closed the door, Jim smiled sadly, he didn't like seeing his friend in such a state. Karen growled fro her space by Jims' bed, giving him a concerned, questioning look.

"I don't know girl, Johan's just missing Judai that's all" the reptile growled in response, Jim smiled, then as quickly as possible dried himself and dressed.

"I sure hope things are better tomorrow"

Johan sighed as the warm water splashed down his body, his teal hair sticking to his face. He grabbed the shampoo, quickly smothering his hair with it, he scrubbed his scalp, purring to himself. But he soon dunked his head into the falling water, closing his eyes as the lathered up shampoo was washed away. When his hair was shampoo free, he opened his eyes, watching as the water dripped down from his soaked bangs. He then grabbed the soap, lathering it up before rubbing it over his body.

When he was finished he turned the dial, switching the shower off. He opened the crystal glassed door, grabbing his towel and wrapping it round his waist. He then grabbed a smaller towel that was laid across a towel rack and quickly dried his hair. He left the bathroom, goosebups appearing on his skin as the much cooler air contacted with his damp skin. The blunette wasted no time in drying himself off, before slipping on some pyjama bottoms. He threw the towel on the floor, and dove into the covers of his bed. He could hear the soft snores from his two friends, the sound lulling him to sleep.

...

Morning came to quickly, or not quick enough for some. The sun peaked through the curtains of the blue eyes suite, rudely waking the three duelists' within. One of the forms tossed in the duvet, throwing a pillow over his face to block out the suns persistent rays.

"For crying out loud..." Kenzan growled, he lifted the pillow from his face, growling in defeat. He turned to look at the alarm clock that flashed beside him. It read 6:30 am. The teen remained silent, letting the information sink in.

"SHIT!" his cry woke the other two, who scrambled off their bed in shock.

"What... what is it?" Jim questioned, Karen growled, her eyes alert.

"It's six thirty, we have half an hour to get ready and get down to the reception to catch the bus!"

"SHIT!" the two others cried in unison, the three began to rush round, searching for their clothes. Johan made the first break for the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and hairbrush. He brushed his teeth with unknown speed, gurgling the water and spitting it out quickly. His teal hair put up a good fight against the bristles of the brush, but it soon gave in and sorted itself out.

"Hurry up Johan!" Kenzan snarled.

"Alright alright" the blunette was dragged out, Jim and Kenzan shoulder barging each other in the door. Whilst the two argued, Johan got dressed, finding a clean pair of black trousers and his usual dress shirt.

Ten minutes later the three were ready, duel decks ready as they left the room. The friends jogged down the stairs, bumping into other duelists' on the way down. When they finally made it to the reception it was packed.

"Well we made it" Kenzan chuckled nervously.

"Sure did" Jim agreed, Johan didn't say anything, his eyes immediately searching the crowds. A flash of blonde caught his eyes, and pretty soon he recongnised the man it belonged to.

"Luca!" Johan cried, the man turned, his eyes widening when they landed on the blunette.

"Ah... Johan right?" he asked as he walked past the various other guests.

"Yeah... Hey have you seen Judai?" the blunette asked.

"No, not since last night" Luca answered, he noticed how the teens shoulders' slumped.

"But I'm sure he's around" he added. Soon the crowd began to head towards the door.

"I guess you're off... Good look" Luca chirped, the three friends gace their thanks, except Kenzan.

The three boarded one of the three buses. Choosing to sit along the back.

"We'll find him when we get back" Jim assured Johan, who had chosen to sit by the window, gazing at the hotel, just praying the dyed haired teen would run out. But he never did, and Johan felt his heart sink as the bus drove of.

...

After the buses left with the duelists' the hotel had become rather empty. Only a few people were in the bar, Luca being the one to serve them.

"And can we get a couple of WKDs'"

"Yes sir, right away" Luca beamed as he reached into one of the mini fridges below the counter. He slid them down the bar, where the five friends were. He resumed to cleaning some wine glasses, casually listening into their conversation.

"Yeah, apparently that Johan kid is going to win this one... he's won seven tournaments already, all at different levels"

"Really? That's amazing"

"Yeah, but he never looked happy, and it always looks like he's searching the audience ya know?" Lucas' hazel eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

_"Could they mean Yuki?" _

"Hey Luca" Oto called, pulling Luca from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes Oto, how can I help?" Luca smiled.

"Just wondering, have ya seen Yuki, we ain't seen him since yesterday morning" the blonde frowned.

"I saw him last night... But that's it" Oto raised a brow.

"Really? Normally he's been by and helped out, ya know? I wonder wat's wrong" and with that the younger male left, leaving a rather concerned Luca behind.

"Yuki..."

...

Beneath the hotel, Judai stirred from his unpleasent, uncomfortable state of unconsciousness, his lower body ached as he turned to lie on his side. Dried blood had become itchy on his thighs and back of his legs, he felt absolutely revolting, and deep down he feared that it may not be over.

Judai shivered as the cold air drifted up his bare legs, he hadn't had the strength to pull on his trousers, nor the strength to search for them. He just laid there, amongst the dust and dirt, battered and bruised.

...

Nero peeked through the curtain, seeing Tsuki again at the phone, he smirked as he pulled out the keys once more, failing to see Tsuki giving him a side-glance. Nero left the office, heading towards the basement door again. He gave a quick look around, satisfied that no one was around, he unlocked the door.

Judais' heart skipped a beat, and fear shivered down his spine as he heard the lock come undone.

"Ah awake are we? Good" Judai grimaced with every step that came closer.

"So where were we?" Nero smirked as he stood over Judai, using his foot to roll Judai onto his back. Judai winched at the movement.

"Aww... Is ikkle Yuki in pain... hahahah" Nero sneered, his blue eyes peering down into Judais'. Nero then lowered himself, so that he now sat on Judais' stomach, causing the younger boy to gasp in pain, but it was stiffled, as cracked, dry, rough lips were forced upon his. Golden, brown eyes widened in disgust and shock as he felt Nero lick his bottom lip. Soon the horrid tongue slipped in between Judais' lips, and the teen almost choked.

"Ow!" Nero re-coiled placing his hand over his mouth, Judai had bit firmly on the intrusive object, catching Neros' lip in the process. Blood appeared on Neros' index finger as he pressed it to his lip.

"You bitch!" he backhanded Judai across the cheek, snapping the teens head to the side with the force. That would add another ugly bruise to the collection, he could already feel his cheek beginning to swell slightly.

"You'll pay for that..." he smiled when he saw the fear return in Judais' eyes. And without warning, forced the boy onto his stomach.

"No... NO!" Judai cried, Neros' hands at his hips. Nero quickly unzipped his own trousers, allowing them to bunch at his knees, and slipped down his boxers, to allow his firm, hard member free. It poked at Judais' sore opening, recieving a pained yelp.

"Nero, pl..please, stop" Judai begged, he felt so weak, unable to prevent the nightmare from continuing. Nero just barked out a laugh, and without hesitation, roughly entered Judai.

"ARGH!" Judai screamed at the intrusion, old wounds re-opening and new ones forming.

_"Oh God... I'm going to die, please, someone save me!" _

...

At the duel arena, the first few matches had already ended. Johan waited patiently, it was his turn next, and he was ansty to get out.

"Hey, are you ok mate?" Jim asked as he sat next to the agitated teen. The blunette shook his head.

"No, I have this feeling, that something is wrong..." Johan replied.

"You're just worried about Judai" Jim stated.

"AND NEXT UP, PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR JOHAN ANDERSON!" the crowds errupted with life, Johan sighed, rising from the bench. He climbed the stairs that led him to the duel arena. The opponent was what, 15? Scrawny little kid, with fuschia hair. Johan shrugged his shoulders.

Jim watched, concerned for his friend, Kenzan then plonked himself next to the fossil teen, hand full of food.

"Oh good, I ain't missed it" he exclaimed.

"Just about to start..." Kenzan nodded, he began to munch on some popcorn when his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Something wrong mate?"

"Well... we only entered this tournament, along with the other seven amateur ones, to find Judai right?" Kenzan asked, Jim nodded his head, not quite getting what the dino dude was saying.

"We've found him... so why are we here?" Jims' visible eye widened. He then bolted from his seat to approach the stairs.

"JOHAN!" said blunette turned to face the Aussie.

"Forfeit the match, it don't matter, we have Judai now!" Johan smiled brightly, then he turned back to his opponent.

"Sorry, but I've got better things to do" he gave a mock salute then leapt down the stairs.

"What's this, Johan has left the arena... has he forfeited?" mutters echoed through the hall. The three friends paid no mind as then ran out of the building.

"TAXI!" Kenzan yelled waving his arms around. A black cab pulled up, and the three swiftly entered.

"Where to mate?"

"White dragon hotel, and quick" Johan rushed, the driver nodded, and quickly pulled out, entering into the road.

"We're coming Judai"

...

Back at the hotel, Luca had just finished his shift. He wondered through the lounge, collecting the dirty glasses or cups, just because he wanted to. His mind kept wandering to the lack of Yuki, and it had begun worry him greatly that no one had seen him at all. Decinding to find th boy, Luca quickly took the dirty glasses/cups to the bar, instructing the present bartender to put them in the dishwasher. After that he begun his mission.

"Now where to start... Ah I know" he then trotted along the lounge once more, just noticing Tsuki at the desk. He passed the desk and ventured down the hallway to the conference rooms, he knocked on everydoor before opening, being disappointed everytime, when there was no sign of Yuki. After ten inutes of searching the ground floor and coming up empty, Luca headed for the stairs, only to stop dead when Nero stepped in front of him.

"Ah Luca... Where are you lurking of to?" Luca kept a passive face, holding in his hatred for the vile man.

"Just about to go upstairs sir, to check for trays"

"Very well..." and Nero left. Luca released a sigh, before racing up the stairs, forgetting about the door behind them.

...

Judai lay whimpering and crying, more blood and another substance stained the floor along with hot tears. Nero had been more rough, if that were possible, tearing Judai completely. Amber eyes were blurred with unshed tears, the colour dull, and lacked life.

"No one... is coming to save me..." He croaked, fisting his hands in anger.

"No one"

...

Luca had covered almost the first floor, he knew where to go know, he charged through the corridor, his heavy footfalls storming through the floor.

"Please be in oh please be in" the blonde chanted as he approached Judais' room, only to halt when he noticed the door was ajar.

"Yuki?" he called softly, pushing the door further. The buzz of the tv was the only sound. The bed was made and looked like it hadn't been slept in at all. Confusion covered Luca's face, the jingle of keys then brought his attention to the door once more.

"Yukis' keys... he never leaves them" Luca commented as he held the keys. Fear then gripped his chest.

"No" his mind went back to his encounter with Nero... he was coming from the stairs... or behind?

"YUKI!" Luca then bolted down the hall, and flew down the stairs.

"I'm coming my angel"

...

"Thanks alot mate, here keep the change" Jim stated as he paid the driver. Paid and happy, the taxi went off, leaving the three friends outside the hotel.

"Come on guys, I know something is wrong" Johan said as he entered the building, followed by the two others. The three marched straight to the stairs, and straight into the force known as Luca.

"Yeowch" the four fell to the ground, each rubbing their heads. Johan was the first to recover.

"Oh Luca it's you" Lucas' eyes opened at the sound of Johans' voice.

"Johan, thank God... Its Yuki he's in trouble!" he rushed out.

"WHAT?" the three cried in unison.

"I think he's in the basement..." he lowered his voice when the sound of a door opened, he pulled the three younger boys up and dragged them halfway up the stairs.

"Right Tsuki... I'm off out for the day"

"Yes Sir" Luca peered through the doorway, to see Nero stride past, and leave the building.

"He's gone Luca"

"Tsuki?" the four went down the stairs, and into the lounge.

"Yuki is in the basement... I've seen Nero go down there a few times" Tsuki admitted.

"No... has he got the keys?" Lucas' heart sank when the receptionist nodded.

"But it's a good thing I made a spare" Tsuki smiled, lifting out a key from his pocket.

"Now hurry, God knows what he's done" he ordered as he handed the key.

"Thanks" and with that the four rushed to the basement door. Luca quickly unlocked the door, and was met wih darkness. It was silent, and that unnerved the four.

"Yuki?" Luca called... a few seconds later and whimpering was heard.

"JUDAI!" Johan bellowed, he was already halfway down the stairs.

"Jo...Johan?" a small voice croaked, Luca flicked the light on, and immediately the four was frozen to the spot.

Judai was on his front, his trousers and boxers no where to be seen, dirt and blood covered him completely, his once light tanned skin, was now covered in angry cuts and bruises, his hair was mattered with filth.

"Judai!" Johan leapt into action and was instantly by Judais' side, gently he turned the teen and cradled him in a tight, strong embrace. Judais' lips were cut and swollen, he looked pale, all except for the one big bruise that encircled his left eye. His face was stained with dried tears that mixed with blood from a long gash that slashed across his cheek.

"Oh Judai...I'm sorry" Johan bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears, but it was in vain, they fell, landing on Judais' face.

"You... came" Judai smiled weakly.

"Of course we did" Johan gently caressed the boys' face. Jim, Kenzan and Luca remained on the stairs, Luca was balling his eyes out whilst the other two just watched on, rage burning in their eyes.

"Why that rotten, sleazy, crooked bastard... I'll kill him" kenzan snarled, his pupils retracted into thin slits. Jim was in no better condition, his whole body shook with tremendous anger.

Johan continued to stroke the boys' face, he scanned down the boys body, and grimaced at the sight of the boys lower body. Quickly he removed his jacket, covering the boys' manhood.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here" Johan whispered as he gently lifted the boy, carrying him bridle style. The three on the stairs jogged up the remaining steps, making way for Johan and Judai.

"Luca call the police... Judai will be in our room if they want to see him" Luca nodded and went straight to the desk. The three duelists' made their way up the stairs, Johan clutching onto Judai. Never to leave his side again.

**End?**

**Au: okie okie... ya know what? Theres' still so much I want to write... so one more chapter okie? but then thats' it! I have other stories . so yeah... hopefully I'll be able to do a nice little scene with Judai and Johan... =] so yeah, next time thats' it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Au: Oh my God guys, thanks for the reviews, if it weren't for you guys I'd probably given up on this story... so yeah, this is definately the last chapter . so here we go!

**Chapter 7:**

The friends poured into their room, Johan still craddling Judai in his arms. Though just barely conscious, Judai had managed to grip onto to Johans' shirt as they ventured up the many flights of stairs, and still refused to let go.

"That bastard, when he comes back, he's gonna regret the day he was born!" Kenzan snarled, Karen jumped at the outburst, just being woken up from her nap.

"Luca has called the police, he'll get what he deserves." Jim tried to calm the dino boy down, when Kenzan got angry enough, he could become quite violent.

"Johan..." the quiet voice hushed the two teens, their gaze saddening when it met Judais' face.

"I'm here Judai" Johan comforted.

"I feel so tired" Judai yawned, Johan had to admit, even though the younger boy was always light for his size, his condition had made him a deadweight in Johans' arms.

"I know Judai, and you can sleep soon... but how about a shower first? It will make you feel better" Johan smiled warmly when the boy nodded. He carried Judai to the bathroom. Johan kicked the door open.

"Do you think you can stand?" again another nod. Carefully, the blunette placed the dyed haired teen on shakey legs. Judai held fast to the only means of clothing that hid his manhood. Johan noticed this, and sighed.

"Just call me if ya want me ok?" Judai nodded.

"Oh, I'll get some shampoo for you... I have some really nice stuff" and with a small smile on his lips, Johan left the bathroom. Judai took the chance to tear off his own top and jacket, throwing them to the ground, then he neatly put Johans' jacket on the side. Now completely nude, Judai rushed into the shower, pulling the curtain round.

Johan closed his eyes, releasing a breath when he heard the water turn on. Emerald eyes opened tiredly, before the blunette pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Hey Jim, do you still have that special hair stuff?" Jim glanced up at the blunette, Jim was currently rummaging through one of his bags.

"Ya mean the hair colour revival stuff?" the blunette nodded.

"Yeah, I have it, ever since someone!" he shot a glare at Kenzan who just shrugged his muscular shoulders.

"Decided it would be fun to swap my shampoo for bright pink hair dye" Jim pulled out a black bottle from deep within his bag.

"I keep it with me at all times, whenever we go on tournaments together" he passed the bottle over to Johan.

"Look, it was a joke!" Kenzan cried from the couch. Johan chuckled, leaving the two to argue amongst themselves. The bottle held inside a special formulated shampoo, that restores any dyed hair, back to its natural colour. Johan crossed across the room, heading for the bathroom. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Judai.. I have the shampoo... Judai?" Johan opened the door, quickly turning the fan on to rid the room of the steam.

"Judai, you ok?" he pulled back the curtain, and his heart broke. Sitting on the floor, knees pressed up to his chest, was Judai, the water poured over his body, which was covered in purple bruises. Not caring about his own clothes, Johan stepped into the shower, kneeling beside Judai. His white dress shirt, quickly became wet and stuck to his chest and abdomen, his teal hair becoming soaked, but he didn't care.

"Come on now, lets' wash your hair" Judai looked up at him with tired, amber, brown eyes, but nodded anyway.

"You can stay sitting if ya want, I'll wash your hair" and with an affirmative nod from the boy, Johan unscrewed the cap and poured some of the cream liquid onto his hand, he lathered up the boys hair, making sure to get every strand of hair. Luckily the black dye had begun to fade before hand, and it came off easily, proved simply by the dark water now being drained down the drain. Johan smiled to himself, massaging Judais' scalp, he stood to lift the shower head from the stand, lowering it to wash out the last few bubbles.

"There we are... all clean" Johan whispered.

"I'll never be clean" Johan lowered himself closer to Judais' face.

"What did you say?"

"I can still feel his touch... I can still feel him on me, I'm dirty" Judai sobbed, his naked form shaking. Johan gritted his teeth, his eyes became shadowed by his bangs, as he lowered his head.

After a few moments of nothing but sobs and running water, Johan rose and turned the shower off.

"I'll be back in a second Judai" Johan stated as he draped a large, fluffy towel around Judais' shoulders. The blunette stormed out of the bathroom, quickly tearing off his wet clothes, startling Jim and Kenzan.

"Woah! what ya doing?" Kenzan barked.

"Yeah, put some clothes on mate... why are you wet?" but the two recieved no answer as Johan quickly dried his body, before sliping on some loose jeans and a plain, t-shirt. He then dug some more clothes, a loose shirt and some jogging bottoms. The blunette then returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"I brought you some clothes" he said simply. He then offered his hand to the boy, who gingerly took it, allowing himself to be lifted up. Johan helped dry the teen, minding the bruises and cuts. Before long Judai was dressed.

"There... come on, you go to sleep now" Judai nodded numbly, heading for the door.

Jim and kenzan were sat on the couch when they heard the bathroom door open. They turned, and gasped in unison. But they were quickly silenced by Johans' glare and subtle shake of the head. So the two settled for watching Judai slowly walk to the bed. The boy stared at it for a while, before turning his dulled gaze towards Johan.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry about me" Johan quickly added as he saw Judai about to protest.

"Now into bed" Johan held back the duvet, letting Judai slide in. As soon as Judai was tucked in, his head began to feel heavy with drowsiness. The younger boy was asleep within five minutes. His chest rising and falling softly. The room was filled with silence, nothing but the sound of Judais' soft snores.

Kenzan, Jim and Johan just sat, all three of them looking down at the floor. The atmosphere was heavy, with saddness and anger.

They remained frozen for what felt like hours, Johan absentmindly stroked the top of Judais' head. The three shot from their places when the door was knocked, Jim answered the door and side stepped as two officers walked in.

"Welcome officers" Jim greeted solemly. The two uniformed men bowed their heads.

"Thank you, I'm Officer Ikosawa, and this is my partner, Officer Huroki. We recieved a call, that there was a rape" the dark haired man asked.

"Yes, our friend Judai..."Kenzan stated.

"He's here" Johan said, indicating to the sleeping boy that laid behind him. The men approached, Johan rose and pulled back the duvet, careful not to wake Judai.

"Aw geez..." the finer haired of the officers, Huroki, commented, shaking his head. The other narrowed his eyes as he examined Judai.

"And this happened in the hotel?"

"Yes, in the basement" Johan answered.

"The general manager? We have already spoke to the receptionist and the man who phoned us, we've took the details and an investigation will be underway for the search of Mr Nero"

"Thank you so much" The officers gave one more look, before signalling for Johan to cover the boy back up.

"This will result in a trial, that is if Mr Nero is found"

"We understand" the men nodded.

"Very well... we will contact you if we get anything" the men bowed their heads once more, before leaving the room.

"I hope they find that slimey bastard"Kenzan growled.

"Yes well, now all we can do is wait." Jim said. And that's what they did... they waited.

...

The day had gone by so slowly, but finally, night had fallen, the city life roared on outside, as Johan gazed from the balcony window. He watched idly as cars went past below, Jim and Kenzan had gone down stairs to find Luca, leaving him with Judai, who had yet to wake. The room was in darkness, only lit by the lamps by the beds.

As Johan continued to stare out of the window, his mind wandered back, deep into his thoughts, memories rising forward. A soft smile made its' way onto Johans' lips, as he remembered the very first day he met Judai.

He had been chasing after Ruby, who had ran off after sensing another duel spirit. Johan followed her to the roof, where he saw a young boy lying on the floor a kuriboh hovering above him. Ruby had caught the brunettes' attention before returning to her master, then thats' when their eyes met, and straight away they clicked. It was amazing how quickly they became close, best friends.

Memories of the time they spent together flowed through his mind, all the duels, the evil they fought. And now, the once, confident, caring, strong Judai he once knew, now was broken. Said boy stirred under the duvet, groaning slightly, pulling Johan from his reminiscing.

"Judai?" Johan went to Judais' side, kneeling by the bed. Golden eyes opened groggily, blinking a couple of times.

"Johan... Ugh" Judai grimaced as he moved to sit up.

"Don't, you need to rest more buddy" Johan stated, as he gently forced the boy to lie down again. Judai allowed his body to be pushed down, not having the strength to protest.

"What time is it?" the boy questioned, noticing how dark the room was.

"Eight fifteen" Johan replied. Judais' head fell deeper into the pillow.

"Really? that late... I'm still so tired" Johan nodded in understanding.

"Go back to sleep"

"Wait, have the police been yet?"

"Yes" brown/golden eyes narrowed slightly.

"Didn't they need to ask me any questions?" Johan shook his head.

"No, you were asleep, but they saw the damage done and well, they're searching for him" Johan explained, watching Judais' features for a reaction.

"I see" Judais' became hollow and lifeless, the same with his usually bright, vibrant eyes.

"They'll find him Judai"

"Yeah..." Judais' eyes became heavy as they drooped over his eyes.

_"Then I'm taking you away from this place" _Johan promised. He remained by the boys'side, stroking the side of his face gently. It had been a long day, and soon Johan yawned, he rubbed at his tired eyes, shaking his head.

"Got to wait for the others" he groaned, he thanked the Gods' when he heard said two stomp up the stairs.

"Yeah well I still say we kill him" Kenzan was the first to enter once more in mid convsersation.

"Yes yes alright" Jim sighed. Johan signalled for them to be quiet.

_"Do they always have to make a noisey entrance?" _Johan asked himself. His friends scratched the back of their necks, apologizing profusely.

"Anyway,shouldn't we take Judai to the hospital?" Jim asked, his eye staring down the teen.

"We all know how much Judai is scared of hospitals, if he woke up in a strange room, he would freak... Besides I'm a doctor"

"Only in physio" Kenzan added. Johan growled, he knew how to deal with Judai, yes he was a physio Dr, but that didn't mean he hadn't learnt other medical studies. Thankfully it didn't look like there was extreme damage, just tears, but they would heal within a few days, it was mentally that Johan was concerned about.

"Anyway, has Luca heard anything?" Johan questioned, his heart sunk when his friends shook their heads.

"No mate, if that bloke has heard the police are after him, well he's probably in hiding" Jim answered.

"Uh huh however the police are being subtle, they think he could still be near by, apparently he likes a drink, so Luca said he's probably out on the town" Kenzan stated.

"An alchoholic huh?" Johan quizzed. The guy was probably pissed when he did this to Judai.

"Well, I suggest we get to bed" Jim stated suddenly.

"That's all you suggest" Kenzan chuckled lightly.

"Is not" Jim snapped back.

"I agree, we all need rest" Johan intervened, before the two could get rowdy and loud. The last thing he needed was Judai waking up to them two arguing. The three said their goodnights to each, before they went to their beds. Johan softly crept into the bed behind Judai, carfeful not to wake him. The blunette wanted nothing more then to wrap his rms around the teen, but decided against it, thinking it would just panic the boy if he woke in the night.

"Goodnight Judai" Johan whispered, planting a gentle kiss on the younger boys cheek. He then snuggled into the sheets, placing one hand under his head, and slowly allowed himself to fall asleep.

...

On the other side of town, the very man that had caused Judai such pain and suffering, was presently staggering down the street. His thin face was flushed with drunken redness. He knocked over various rubbish bins, cursing to himself as he went. Nero soon came to his car, and he fumbled with his keys.

"hehe... going to have some fun with ~hiccup~ Yuki, before I go to bed" Nero slurred, hiccuping as he spoke. Finally managing to get into his car and starting it up, he stalled once, his car jerking forwards, before it sped off down the road.

His head kept lolling back, his vision blurred from alchohol. he didn't see the red light at the junction, nor did he see the car he was quickly speeding towards...

...

At the hotel, Luca had just signed in again, starting the second half of his split shift. He hadn't managed to get any sleep, constantly thinking of his dear friend, he had just finished talking to two of Judais' mates, they had caught him just as he entered the lounge. Tsuki was just leaving, being replaced by a female receptionist. He grabbed his coat, shoving it on.

"Clocking out now?" Luca asked, Tsuki merely nodded as he swiped his card in the clocking machine, his number came up followed by how many hours he had done.

"Long day today"

"Yeah... you're in tomorrow right?" the blonde asked.

"Uh huh, but in the afternoon, Suna is in the morning" Luca nodded at the information. Suddenly the comfortable silence that had formed, was shattered by the sounds of sirens screaming past.

"What the?" both males questioned as they ran to the staff exit, two ambulances blurred past, followed by a fire engine and a couple of police cars, their lights flashing.

"I wonder what happened?" Tsuki asked as he watched the vehicles whizz down the road.

"Who knows" Luca stated, as the sirens fell into the distance, the two men bid their goodbyes. Tsuki walked out into the chill, hugging himself against the chilly air. Luca watched the figure walk down the street, the few street light illuminating his form.

"I guess without him, we would have never been able to get to Judai..." Luca smiled softly, grateful to his collegue.

"Well time for work..." the blonde sighed, running a hand through blonde locks, he then vanished through the kitchen doors.

...

Sirens sounded throughout the city, red and blue lights flashing. A junction had been closed off, four police cars at each exit, and two ambulances and fire engines right at the centre. In amongst the chaos, two cars were set ablaze, their mangled, metal shells the only proof of what they previously were. The fire fighters worked hard at trying to extinguish the flames, a few others trying to get near the burning vehicles.

Further away from the wreckage, Officers' Ikosawa and Huroki were assessing the damage.

"Witnesses say that the one driving the black Honda cut straight across, colliding into the Hyundi. Luckily the woman managed to get out with minor injuries, the firefighters are trying to retrieve the other" Ikosawa stated as he read through his report. Huroki watched from afar, the fire had simmered down, making it easier for the rescue team to get closer. After ten minutes of intense cutting, the roof finally came away and a body was pulled out.

"Ikosawa" said Officer looked up to see his partner already striding towards the body. Medics all rushed in, getting a strecther prepared. A few minutes of basic vital checks, one of the paramedics shook his head.

"This one didn't make it, from the head injury, I'd say he died on impact." the officers nodded their heads in understanding.

"Someone fetch me a body bag!" the head medic cried, a chorus of yes sirs were heard.

"Did he have any identification on him?" Huroki asked.

"Ah yes, we found a wallet, no money in it, most likely spent it all on alchohol..." the Officers raised a brow at the accusation, for it was not proffessional for such.

"He reaks of scotch and other breverages, also there were some half empty bottles in the front compartments" the medic explained.

"Right, thanks" Ikosawa took the wallet from the medic and opened it, searching through every zipped up section. He finally found a card, what looked like a drivers liscence and gasped.

"What it is?" Huroki questioned, he glanced over his partners shoulder and cursed loudly.

"Shit..."

...

Morning soon rose, lighting up the city in its early rays. The suns' light crept in through the blinds of the blue eyes suite, streaming onto the floor and creeping up onto the bed and into the closed eyes of a certain blunette.

Johan groaned, scruntching up his eyes at the light. With incoherent mumbles and curses, Johan begrudgedly rose, the sheets pooling round his waist. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Johan gazed round the room, his two friends were still fast asleep, out of reach of the suns waking rays. A shift of movement made him jump slightly, he spun his head round, eyes wide. But quickly he calmed when he saw that it was only Judai. The younger male was tucked up in the duvet, the cover clutched in fisted hands. Johan smiled softly, brushing a few strands of hair from the teens face. The boy stirred at the contact, blurred, amber eyes opening reluctantly. He was silent for a moment, his eyes just staring into the distance, then after blinking a couple of times, his eyes seemed to focus as they landed on the blunette next to him.

"Johan?" he croaked softly, sleep still making his mind groggy.

"Morning, sleepy head" Johan beamed, that was one thing that was different about the two, Johan was always an early and somewhat happy riser, yet Judai wouldn't mind staying in bed till the afternoon.

"How are you feeling?" Johan questioned, as he turned so he was lying on his left side, his left arm propping up his head. Judai turned to face him, slightly lower then the blunette, causing him to look up at him.

"I'm feeling much better now... thank you" Judai smiled. His body still ached, but not as much as yesterday morning. Johan nodded, he silently looked Judai over, the bruise round Judais' left eye was still present, but it looked like it was going to fade within a couple of days, the once angry looking cuts were now light, red lines. Other yellowish bruises were dotted around here and there along his arms, but other then that, Judai looked alot better then when they had found him.

Johans' eyes wondered up to Judais' hair, and he smiled brightly. Judai noticed this.

"What are smiling at?" Johan jut continued to smile as he began to stroke the hair.

"I have my old Judai back"

_"Old Judai?"_ Judai tilted his head, his brow raised in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on" Johan climbed out of bed, pulling the duvet off Judai. The Judai squeaked in a manly kinda way, but climbed out also, taking Johans' hand. Johan dragged Judai across the room, where a large mirror stood.

"Have a look..." Johan gestured, Judai only looked at him in a confused manner. Suddenly groans caused the two to turn. Jim and Kenzan stirred in their beds, Kenzan being the first to wake fully.

"Whats' going on?" he yawned, his reptilian eyes widening when they landed on Judai.

"Ah Judai! you're awake" he cried, waking the fossil duelist completely now.

"Crikey, why you being so loud in the morning?" Jim growled, he ruffled his hair, chuckles brought him out of his sleep like daze.

"Eh... Judai!" he smiled.

"Old Judais' back" the teen tiltled his head again.

"What do you mean?" the two friends just smiled at him.

"Judai, look in the mirror" Johan said, turning the teen to face the mirror. Judai gasped at the person staring back at him. It looked like him, his body clad in baggy clothes which covered scarred skin, his eyes were the same, but the hair... it wasn't the dull, lifeless black that he had come to grown used to. It was a brilliant brown, with an orangey brown top layer. The hair looked healthy, clean. It was him, many years ago.

"I... I had forgotten what my hair looked like" Judai whimpered, Johan smiled softly, wrapping his strong arms round Judais' frame.

"No more Yuki, you're Judai again" Johan whispered as he stroked up and down Judais' quivering back. The two just hugged each other, the others watching happily. Then a knock on the door broke the comfortable silence. Johan pulled away from Judai, frowning at being interupted, but he still went and got the door.

"Oh, Officers, please come in" Johan stepped aside, allowing Ikosawa and Huroki in. The two stepped in, bowing their heads.

"So any news?" Johan asked as he took his place by Judai. Ikosawa and Huroki looked at each other, then to Judai.

"There was traffic collision last night, two cars had collided at a junction, one of the victims luckily survived, yet the other wasn't so lucky. After checking the I.D of the man, we discovered it to be Mr Nero. He died on impact" Judais' body trembled.

"He's dead?" his voice shook. The officers nodded their heads.

"What? No way, he didn't deserve such an easy way out, he should have rotted away in jail" Kenzan snarled.

"Theres' nothing we could have done. It turned out he was intoxicated." Huroki replied calmly. Ikosawa just kept his eyes on the young brunette before him.

"Since the culprit is dead, there won't be a trial, I'm sorry we didn't find him before hand"

"No, thank you, I'm just glad it's over and he won't be able to do this to any one else" Johan stated, he now held Judai close to him.

"Well, we bid you goodbye, and hope that everything turns out for the best" and with that the two, tired officers left the room. A thick tension filled the atmosphere. Kenzan was first to crack under it.

"I don't believe it! That bastard got off easy, I would have beat the shit out of him" the dino boy snarled furiously. Jim was now on his feet.

"You're yelling isn't going to help Kenzan" he warned, his blue eye narrowing as such.

"Ah come off it Jim, don't tell me you didn't want to do some damage?" kenzan raised a fist, his muscles quivered as he tightened his hand.

"Ofcourse I did, but it's too late now" Jim snapped. Judai remained quiet, clutching onto Johans' shirt.

"Judai, are you alright?" the blunette asked tentatively, not liking how pale the brunette had become. Without warning, Judai collasped onto his knees'.

"JUDAI!" the three friends all leapt to Judais' side, the boy was now clinging onto himself, his arms wrapped round his chest.

"He's gone... he's finally gone..." he kept chanting. Johan sighed, and started to rub circles into Judais' back.

"Yes he's gone now, he can't hurt you ever again" Johan said, Judai raised his head to look at him, and nodded his head.

"Right, now how about we talk about you leaving this place?" Johan said, a smile on his lips.

"Leave?" Judai repeated.

"Yep, come and live with me, you can get into the proper leagues of dueling, like you always wanted"

"Duel..."

"Yea, and ya won't have to worry bout work" Kenzan added, Jim nodded his head.

"What do ya say?" Johan asked, Judai lowered his gaze. Should he? He could start dueling again and not worry about boring anyone, no more carrying peoples' bags around, staying up for days on end.

"Yes, I would like that"

"Alright!" the three cried.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning if ya like. So lets go and get ya stuff packed and paperwork done hehe" Johan beamed as he helped Judai onto his feet.

"Okie"

...

It had been a week since Judai left the hotel, a week of rest, of constant phone calls from Luca threatening Johan to take care of Judai. The two had settled into Johans' apartment on the other side of Domino city, Johan had insisted that the brunette rest before starting re-training of dueling, until he was fully healed, so this resulted in Judai being incredibly bored and when Judai is bored, it's never good...

"I've been waiting so long to leave that place, and now it's happened, it's like I'm dreaming" Judai commented.

"No, this is real... and so is this" Judai turned in time for his lips to be captured by Johans'. Amber, brown eyes widened in shock, but they soon closed as he pressed his lips back, putting pressure into the kiss. Johan wrapped his arms round Judais' lithe frame, his right hand threading the hair at the back of Judais' neck, whilst the left pressed Judai closer, pushing against the small of his back.

Judai froze, but only for a mere moment, yet Johan caught wind of it, releasing Judais' lips.

"Judai?" Johan mentally slapped himself, ofcourse Judai would freeze, Johan cursed silently, trying to back away.

"Ah damnit... I'm so sorry Judai, I don't know what came over me... I nhn!" it was Johans' turn to be in shock as Judai pressed his lips onto Johans'. The brunette pulled away, a small smile on his lips.

"You talk too much" he just giggled, a sound Johan hasn't heard in years. Their lips met once more, not as timid as the first, but more fiery, eager. Johan pulled Judai closer, pressing their bodies together. Judai threw his arms round Johans' neck, lifting himself a little bit. Judai gasped as Johan nipped at his bottom lip, allowing the blunette to slowly slip his tongue between his parted lips.

Johan inwardly smirked as Judai moaned, the brunette turned his head to the side, wrapping his tongue round the older teens. The two fought for dominance within Judais' mouth, which was soon won by Johan. Judai was happy to let his friend explore his mouth, occassionally sliding his tongue over the intruding tongue.

They parted ways after a few moments, the need for air being important and all...

"Judai..." Johan panted as he brought his hand to Judais' face, stroking a cheek. Judai nuzzled into the hand, a warm blush spreading across his nose and cheeks.

"I missed you Johan..." Judai whispered, looking deeply into emerald eyes. The older teen smiled softly, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I missed you aswell" they repeatedly gave small kisses, light pecks soon became longer, and again their lips were merged. Judai stumbled, the back of his legs knocking into Johans' bed, sending him and Johan tumbling down onto it, yet they didn't break from the kiss. Johan now lay completely on Judai, smuthering the young boys body. The blunette shifted, moving his legs to kneel.

"Ngh..." Johan lifted his head, Judais' eyes were still closed, a deep blush now evident.

"Judai?" Johan started, moving his legs once more.

"Aah" Judai gasped, Johan looked down to see his knee between the brunettes' legs, pressing against him. A noticeable bulge appearing. Johan now blushed, unsure if he should pursue. He now was supporting his body weight, kneeling over Judai, his hands on either side of the younger boys head. Judai looked so amazing, now that his hair was its' natural smolden brown, his eyes closed and nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Judai... you're beautiful" Judai cracked his eyes open, a shy smile creeping on his lips. Johan chuckled to himself, lowering to brush his lips over Judais'.

Judai smiled into the kiss, loving the tender feel of Johans' lips. He lifted his hands, gripping onto Johans' shirt. He pulled on the material, pulling th blunette closer to him. Johan shifted, so now he rested between Judais' legs and his lower body was resting on the brunettes'. The two moaned at the contact.

"Johan..." Judai moaned out, the sound driving the older teen crazy.

"Judai, I love you so much" Johan whispered into the teens ear. He ran his fingers through the brown locks.

"Love you too" Judai smiled, tears forming in his eyes. Johan smiled in return, kissing away the tears that fell. Johan moved up Judais' body, brushing against him, causing the boy to gasp and moan. Johan chuckled to himself, loving the cute noises the boy was making.

"Jo.. Johan" Judai gasped out, clutching onto Johan. Suddenly Johan stilled, he didn't know what to do...

"Judai... I can't... not yet..." Judai just stroked Johans' cheek with a thumb.

"It's ok, its you Johan"

"But you're still not completely healed" Johan protested, his eyes flashing with fear and concern. He didn't want to hurt Judai any more, he just couldn't. Judai frowned at the boys reluctance, but smiled in understanding, he lifted his face to meet Johans' lips.

"I trust you Johan, more then anyone else, please... I want you..." Johan couldn't resist those beautiful brown eyes, they had finally returned to their full luster, it was his Judai again, and now he can finally show the boy how he truly feels. Taking in a deep breath Johan nodded.

"Ok, if you're sure you're ready" Judai nodded.

_"Right... don't mess this up Johan, he needs this... to make him forget" _Johan a determined viggor in place, Johan lowered himself, resting completely on Judai, their lips met once more, tongues diving straight into each others mouths. Johan moved his hands over Judais' chest, enjoying the little moans that escaped from Judais' lips. His hands lowered more, slowly brushing over Judais' stomach, when no sign of fear was noticed, Johan dipped his right hand under the boys' shirt. Judai shivered when Johans' cool palm met his warm skin.

The blunette massaged small circles in the boys abdomen, earning more mewls and moans, he moved his hand up, drifting his fingers up the boys side, causing the boy to giggle at the ticklish sensation. Judai nipped at Johans' lip, tilting his head to the side, his own hands dived under the colar of Johans' shirt, digging his nails into solid muscle.

Johan moaned into Judais' mouth, in return he dragged his nails up the boys' side, being careful not to leave marks but hard enough to get a reaction from Judai. Soon both hands were under the shirt, lifting it up. They broke from the kiss, Judai lifting himself to allow Johan to pull the shirt over his head. Judai returned to lie on his back, his torso exposed.

_"Oh Judai..." _Johan bit his lower lip as he eyed the bare body beneath him, even though they weren't as dark and obvious as before, the bruises still showed, now a yellowish colour, and probably still tender.

"Johan, It's ok, they don't hurt as much as you think" Judai tried to comfort the blunette. Giving one confirming seeking look, Johan lowered his lips to the bruised skin, placing light butterfly kisses on each one, as if hoping they would vanish from the touch of his kiss. Judai shuddered under Johans' lips, gasping as Johan pecked at his skin.

Johan travelled upwards, leaving a hot trail as he went up. He brushed past Judais' chest, instantly placing his mouth on Judais' colarbone, he nipped at the junction of the neck and shoulder, earning a gasp. The blunette suckled on the skin, pressing against the brunette as Judai dug his nails into his shoulders.

"Johan..." moaned out, lifting his hips to thrust against the older males'. Johan pushed back down with his own hips, pinning Judai to the bed. The brunette squirmed under Johans' body, trying to press himself against the boy. Johan nipped at the shoulder once more, only causing Judai to rise from the bed again.

"God Judai..." Johan gritted, his hands now roamed over Judais' body, they drifted over perk nipples, creating glorious noises from the brunette, which only urged Johan further. He slid down the boys' body, nipping and licking every inch of skin, till he finally came to the hardened marbles, he teased the nub with his tongue, twirling it around the darkened skin before latching his lips onto it, sucking slightly. Judai arched his back, his voice caught in his throat as Johan bit the bud.

"Oh... ugh Joh...an" Johan was in bliss, he used his free hand to pinch and tease the neglected nipple, doubling the noise. Quickly, Johan switched, to give the same treatment to the other nipple. The cool air tingled the moistened skin, sending shivers down Judais' spine.

Johan finished with the now red looking bud, deciding to venture somewhere else, his lips travelled down the dip of Judais' abs, enjoying the feeling of those toned muscles shudder under his mouth. His tongue peeked out from his lips, dipping in every curve of the abdomen that responded to every little touch, and after he moistened the skin with his tongue he cruelly blew cold air onto it, making Judai mewl delightfully. His tongue dipped into Judais' navel, making the brunette curl up, almost sitting, before plopping back down onto the sheets.

"Johan... that tickles" Judai breathed out, Johan chuckled huskily, he travelled just under the belly button, his mouth hovering above the waist line of Judais' trousers.

Slowly, Johan began to pull at the hem of the trousers, his teeth gripped the zip, pulling it down as he shimmied the trousers down with it. Judai lifted his backside of the bed, allowing Johan to completely pull the trousers down. Pale, slender legs being revealed, Johan placed light kisses on the inside of the thighs, enjoying the little shudder he could feel everytime. His lips now hovered over a clothed member, and with a teasing smirk, kissed the encased head.

"Johan... Stop teasing..." Judai groaned.

"I'm sorry..." Johan chuckled, before finally slipping off the boxers, showing of a very firm member as it sprung from its' confines. Johan licked his lips as he tenderly kissed the tip, then eagerly he licked it, earning a gasp from the brunette, feeling confident, he ran his tongue on the underside, before dragging it back up.

"Oh Gods'" Judai gasped, bucking slightly as Johan licked his member, his teeth grazing over it. Judai couldn't hold back the cry of pure pleasure as Johan wrapped his lips' completely round him, and began to deep throat him.

"Johan... Oh God... So good" he panted as the blunette began to move his mouth up and down. Judai could still feel Johans' tongue swipe over his member, just adding to the pleasure, the pleasure that was building up inside him, tightening his stomach with every stroke of his tongue.

"I'm so close..." Johan stopped his movements, removing his mouth completely. Judai looked down at the ge beast weilder with confused eyes. But Johan only smiled.

"I haven't finished with you yet" he smirked. He soon began to remove his own clothing, Judai watched, hypnotised as more and more, tanned skin was revealed.

"Like what you see?" Johan teased as he painfully, slowly removed his own boxers. Judai nodded his head, his voice barely audible. Johan smiled, then went to his bedside drawers, opening the top one and pulling out a small bottle.

"What's that?" Judai questioned.

"This will make it more bearable for you" Johan answered, he pulled the cap off, and slowly began to pour the clear substance onto his hand, he coated his fingers , then he lowered himself to Judai.

"This will feel odd at first..."

"Johan... you know that I've had far worse..." Judai stated.

"I know, but this will be different" Johan nodded confidently as he slipped in the coated finger into Judais' tight entrance. Judai winced only once at the strange, cool sensation, but quickly moaned as the finger curled and moved within him.

"Ah... Johan..." the blunette smiled, he continued to curl his finger, searching for that one spot...

"AAHH!"" Judai cried in pure pleasure.

"More... more" he pleaded.

"Anything you say... my beautiful Judai" Johan whispered as he added in another finger, stretching the tight entrance.

"Oh God..." Judai groaned lustfully, his back arching up.

"How does that feel?" Johan asked as he lifted himself to semi hover over Judai.

"S..So good" was the breathless response, the blunette pumped his fingers a few more times, hitting that bundle of nerves everytime, sending Judai closer to the edge.

"Johan... please, I need you..." Judai gasped, Johan pulled out his fingers, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you sure Judai? I... really don't want to hurt you..." he spoke softly as he placed light kisses along Judais' jawline.

"I'm so sure Johan... please" with hesitation, Johan postitioned himself at Judais' entrance, he smothered his member with the lotion, he gave one last questioning look to Judai, who nodded his head, before he slowly entered. Judai gasped at the feeling, he gripped at the sheets, barely able to hold back the cry of slight pain.

"Judai, we can stop if you want?" Johan suggested as he halted in his movements.

"No... keep going, I'll be alright" Judai panted. Johan slowly pushed in further, until he was entirely in. He didn't move, waiting for the sign that Judai was ready. Sweat had started to build on both bodies, Johan, due holding himself back, not wanting to damage his beloved.

"You can move now" Judai said, and with a slow pace, Johan began to rock. The sounds of grunts of pain and struggle were the first sounds to echoe throughout the apartment, joined by the squeak of the matress as the grunts quickly turned into moans and gasps of pure pleasure.

"Oh Gods... Johan..." Judai gasped as he wrapped his legs round Johans' waist, drawing the blunette in closer with each thrust. Still trying to be gentle, Johan kept the steady, slow pace, his body trembling with restraint.

"Mmm... So tight..." Johan grunted as he pulled out, to slowly push back in. Judai closed his eyes and tossed his head from side to side from the feeling, moans escaping his lips, no matter how hard he bit on them. Johan pulled out once again, adjusting himself, he pushed at a slightly different angle, causing an amazing cry of pure pleasure to escape from Judais' body.

"AAAHHH JOHAN!" the small brunette cried out, no longer caring about the noise he makes. Johan continued to press Judais' prostate, absolutely loving the mewls and squeals of arousal.

"Johan, please... Go faster" Judai panted as he tried to rock his hips against Johans', urging for a quicker pace. Johan, no longer able to withstand his own desire, let loose all of his passion, and a new speed was brought on.

"Oh God..." Judai could barely breath out as Johan now slammed into him. The brunette could hardly keep up with the gem master, their bodies collided with the sound of sin smacking against skin flling the room.

"Judai... I can't last much longer"

"Me neither..."

"Lets' make this a big finish" Johan smirked, before Judai could comprehend what Johan just said, the blunette started to go even faster, a new pleasure building up deep within Judais' abdomen. The brunette closed his eyes as he felt his insides tighten, ready to spring loose.

Johan was now panting heavily, his body was screaming for the release, but he would hold on, just to make it the best release. He slammed relentlessly into Judai, his eyes focused on the smaller teens' face for any sign of pain, but he smiled when all he saw was pleasure. A tightening in his lower regions, signalled that his time was soon aproaching, so with one good, last thrust, he let out a loud moan.

"JUDAI!"

"JOHAN!" the two teens cried out in unison, exploding. Johan released his seed deep within Judai, whilst the brunettes' covered their abdomens', but neither of them cared. With the last of his energy, Johan pulled out of Judai, and slumped next to the panting teen. Both laid there for a few moments, taking in the pleasure, yet allowing the inevitable tiredness to take them.

"Johan..." the blunette tiredly looked up to look into Judais' equally exhausted eyes.

"Yes Judai?"

"I love you" Judai smiled, his hand out-stretched, reaching for Johans'. They intertwined their fingers in a strong grip, their thumbs rubbing each others side of the hands.

"I love you too, Judai" the brunette smiled, before finally he closed his eyes. Johan yawned, but before, joining his lover, he quickly grabbed the edge of the duvet and quickly draped it over their bodies, he snuggled in close to the boy, and he gently placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I always have loved you, and now I have you, I'll never let anyone hurt you again..." He yawned once more, lowering his head to rest next to Judais'.

"Never..." And with that he fell asleep, his arms wrapped protectively round his friends', his lovers' body.

THE END!

**Thank God for that! I'm so so so so so so so sorry, that it took so bloody long to update, but I have been at work loads, and just never found time. So here we go, a nice ending yeah? I would like to thank everyone who has favourited and reviewed, and well basically read this and has put up with me. Hopefully I will update more stories, like Narnia, Harry potter and ofcourse Merlin. So yes until next time... BYE**


End file.
